


The Homicide Gardens

by HomicideGarden



Series: The Homicide Gardens [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Burns, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Strangulation, Tags to be added, Vampirism, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicideGarden/pseuds/HomicideGarden
Summary: Vampirism isn't something that can easily be sedated by a blood bag or three. Sometimes it's best at the source.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ya need t’ stop squirmin’, love… It don’t make it any easier, ‘m afraid.”

 

Blade rubbing against bone, sawing at a stomach-churning grating rate. The owner of the arm hardly spoke, must be for the lack of tongue as they squirmed with firm hands on the bicep.

 

“Come now, love… Oi promise ya you’ll meet respawn quicker the less ya move.”

 

Didn’t do anything for the panicked man, his already missing arm flailing uselessly as they tried to kick off the man who was straddled on their hips. A small click of the tongue as the blade finally sew through the arm, the rest was easy. Butter, really. With his inhuman strength, it made it easier, but he had to be careful. Couldn’t have his… friend die from the shock. Needed them to feel all the pain. Needed to keep them alive, keep the blood pumping.

 

Arms went and the man now a bloody torso, kicking his legs frantically to get the monster off of him, mouth opening and closing in silent swears and screams. Motions interrupted as the tip of the blade sunk into the chest, just below the diaphragm. Didn’t need them to stop breathing yet. Keep that blood going. Fresher and fresher as the panic rose.

 

“There, there, love.”

 

Soothing, gentle whispers. Not doing much to soothe the man, though, as they stared in wide-eyed terror as they watched that wicked, rusted blade sink deeper into their chest. Cutting open the chest was easy, it was like gutting out a rabbit.

 

“There, ya see? Ya stop movin’ and it hurts less. Oi told ya, didn’ oi?”

 

He didn’t, but the man below him didn’t seem to bother listening as they were frozen in both shock and fear. The blade slid easily along the exposed flesh, just below the sternum and down to the navel. Blood hardly pooled, it was like he was a master with the knife, knowing just where to cut and where the thickest vessels lie.

 

Stunned silence as the man pushed in a hand, long fingers curling around a slender, gooey snake as he pulled it out slowly, tenderly. Holding it like it was going to burst. Intestine after intestine left his body until his middle was nothing but a hollow cave, the man now delirious. The coil of snakes resting beside the den, the man reached his hand in once again, fingers feeling along the way towards the organs perched higher.

 

“Mm. You are quite healthy fer yer size, aren’t cha, mate? Heh, makes th’ taste all the bit more sweeter, love.”

 

Glazed eyes are hardly focusing on the man still on top of him as his legs cease to try and kick the intruder off. Sliding down to sit on his legs, he gently probes the chest cavity to gently stroke a lung. In response, the man took a sharp inhale, a sudden flare of awareness as they struggled against him, making the man grit his teeth.

 

A strong hand moves to clench around the man’s neck, gripping it tightly as he watches the veins pop up along their forehead as they struggle to breathe. Any tighter and he’d break their larynx and worse, their neck. And he didn’t want them to suffocate just yet. He needed their blood to keep flowing.

 

With the lack of oxygen to the brain, the prey soon calmed down, nearly blacking out before the hold was released and they gasped in sharply. Fingers then moved to continue their journey to the center of the world.

 

Gently, his fingers move to cup and caress the pulsating muscle, fingers hooking onto the arteries as he let a small, satisfied smile pull at his lips. Sharp canines glinting dangerously in the low lit hallway. His front completely slathered in blood and vomit, but the foul smell hardly reached his nose. The smell of copper and the grand prize overpowered it, making his dangerous orange eyes glow even brighter.

 

“Ah…”

 

He nearly groaned, feeling the muscle pulse in the palm of his hand. It was a good size for a man of this size and age. An excellent meal it would provide. The man under him seemed to be frozen, his breath hitched. A small smile appeared on the man’s lips as he gripped the muscle, soon tearing it away from the cavity like a sticker on a plastic container. He watched the man’s eyes roll back into his head as he convulsed for merely thirty seconds and was still.

 

“Enjoy respawn, love, ya earned it.”

 

The man purred, holding the still beating muscle in his hand as he held it at eye level. Blood always tastes freshest at the source, and this was a meal he was going to enjoy for a week until he would have to hunt again. Which was going to be such a chore…

 

Tenderly, before the muscle had a chance to spill all of its remaining blood out and stop beating, he pressed his lips against the warm muscle. Lips parting, he let his fangs graze along the smooth and wet surface before letting them sink in. His eyes fluttered closed as he let out a pleasured groan, puncturing the muscle and letting its contents ooze out into his mouth, his tongue hungry as he let the liquid slide down his throat.

 

He didn’t stop there, never stopped there. It was a waste just to throw away the heart after consuming the blood that was left inside. Once he was sure he had all of the ichor inside of him, he continued to tear apart the heart, eating it piece by piece before there was nothing left but a bloody stain on his hands.

 

He had to be quick, otherwise, the heart would be gone with the body as he watched them be whisked away to respawn. His eyes lidded and he hummed, moving to sit fully on his rear as he licked his fingers, the crooked and wicked blade lying beside him. His lips pulled into a sly smirk as he ran his tongue along his arm, gathering the drying blood as he was now for sure absolutely drenched in the foul substance. He hummed softly as he gathered what was left, whispering softly against a bloodstained finger.

 

“Mm. Bloody brilliant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Herr Sniper… _Mien Gott, what did you do_?”

 

The medical officer’s face was scrunched up in both disgust and curiosity. Staring through his half-moon spectacles as the man addressed approached. His front now dried with blood as he used the heel of his palm to wipe away a smudge on his chin and lips.

 

“Believe me, doc, th’ other guy looks worse.”

 

The man couldn’t help but crack a smile at his own joke if only the medical officer knew exactly what he meant. Instead, the Medic arches a brow and frowns in disgust.

 

“Were you out hunting again? Where zee bow and arrow you so affectionately carry?”

 

Oh. He had forgotten to bring those with him, but he simply shrugs it off and chuckles.

 

“In m’ room. Couldn’t have them be stolen now, could oi?”

 

This got an eye roll from the man, who set down the clipboard he had on hand and turned to face the Sniper. He waved him to come closer instead of having him idle in the doorway. Sniper obeyed like a dog, approaching with a grin as he stood face to face with the man. They were about the same height, but the Medic was a bit taller with those military boots he wore.

 

“I zupose you want to use zee washroom here again, ja?”

 

He spoke, not even questioning where the blood came from or whose it was. He didn’t care about any of that. He knew that Sniper went out hunting in the surrounding area and his methods were… Messy, to put it lightly.

 

“Yeah, doc. If that don’t bother ya too much. Ya got the best hot water here and th’ rest of the base is bloody cold.”

 

Sniper’s reply was a low purr, but it didn’t faze the Medic as he waved a hand, turning away from him. Seemed his charm didn’t work with the man of medical malpractice as he picked up his clipboard again and flipped through some notes. Sniper took that as his cue to go ahead and help himself.

 

Slowly walking away, leaving bloody heel prints on the floor (which earned a disgusted ‘ACH!’ from the medical officer and a sly smirk from Sniper) as he approached the washroom. It was true, the medical wing had the best hot water with the best water pressure and it was a blessing.

 

His bloody hands reached for the faucet as he started the water. Then they moved to undo his belt, letting the buckle hang as he pulled out his blood-soaked shirt that stuck to him like plastic to static. Getting rid of it, he dropped it to the floor, where the water from the shower head started to make the floor turn salmon pink. His chest was well toned and tight muscled; a few old scars littered his chest from previous encounters before this job. His back had similar damage, but they seemed non-existent to the naked eye unless upon closer inspection.

 

Sniper pulled off his steel-toed boots and set them aside along with his hat and glasses, his pants next. He never really wore any undergarments since it was always a hassle to deal with when nature called. Slipping out of those and dropping them down beside the now soaked shirt, he stepped under the warm, pounding water.

 

His orange eyes closed and he let a small smile tug at his lips, fingers moving to comb down his blood-caked hair and let it all run down his naked flesh. Watching the swirling contents of what was his first meal in a week slip down the drain, he ran his fingers along his blood-soaked body to try and scrub free what he had consumed. He didn’t need questions being asked, and the Medic was enough. Even though he asked the first few times, he soon got the message that being a hunter, he was going to kill and consume prey that he’d find lurking about outside of the base. He just never knew it wasn’t of the animal variety.

 

Running his fingers over the toned muscles on his stomach and to his hips, he made sure to get rid of every last splatter of blood he could see and smell. He didn’t need to be constantly smelling his latest meal which would distract him from his job of picking off heads.

 

When he was sure every part of him held no scent of copper or smudge of red, he reluctantly pulled away from the showerhead, turning it off and standing there nude as the cold air started to worm their fingers around his wet body. His eyes dulled, hands moving to press flatly against the wall as he stood there, staring down at the bloodstained shirt and pants beside him.

 

Medic wasn’t one to give him clothes after he tossed his ruined ones out. He usually just walked back to his room in nothing than a towel, not caring if anyone saw him and questioned where his clothes went. It was none of their business, after all, and he just paid their stares and strange looks no mind.

 

Water running down the bridge of his scared nose, he let out a pleasant hum in thought, pulling away from the wall as he did so. He was satisfied tonight, the blood was warm and healthy, the heart muscle was exceptionally good. Nothing tasted better than a heart from a scared, fully grown man. Women, well, they died too quickly and their blood tasted of too much chocolate. Gave him a toothache and he hated it ever since. Never again was he going to set his fangs on a woman’s neck or heart. Disgusting.

 

Groping around the rack nearby for a towel large enough to cover his waist, he donned the cotton skirt and tucked his hat back onto his head, the glasses tucked into the inside of a boot. Gripping his boots in one hand and the hem of his towel in the other, he stepped out. His cold, orange eyes scanned for the Medic, who was nose deep into a book of medical science as he wrote down notes beside it.

 

 

“Oi’m done, doc. Ya can just toss out the bloody clothes or do whatever you want with ‘em.”

 

A brow rose from the Medic as he peered over the edge of his book to scan the pristine and still damp body of the Sniper.

 

“Fine.”

 

And with that, Sniper left the medical wing and the Medic alone to his own thoughts. A grin played across his lips as he had noticed the Medic admiring his build. He was flattered, really, but medical officers weren’t really his thing. They craved too much control and Sniper wasn’t one who liked to be controlled. Shame that he had such a nice jawline and neck. One he wouldn’t bite.

 

Down the hallway shadows stretched and distorted, making way for the Sniper like he was a ghost in the searchlight of the moon that shone through the windows. A quick, young man sped past, shouting a hello and goodbye as he darted around a corner. A frown pulled at the corners of his lips. He never liked Scouts either. Too fast, they’d bleed out quickly and tasted like deep-fried chicken… The heart, though, was nice and muscled, big for his size, but tasted pretty alright. If only he’d let up on the cans of questionable liquids. Swore he got a stomach ache for a week for whatever was in the damned things.

 

Lost in his thoughts, his sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of chirping nearby. Leaning slightly towards a window, he could see a light was on in a building separated from theirs. The workshop of the Engineer, where he spent all of his time working and building his ‘toys’, improving them for tomorrow.

 

Ignoring it, he leaned away, heading to his room and opening the door. He never bothered to lock it. He didn’t have anything worth stealing and no one even bothered to come to his room anyway. Everyone assumed that he lived in a van because the other Sniper did. He preferred a room with space and a bed you could stretch out on without touching walls.

 

Dropping the towel once he was away from view, he moved around his room nude and set his boots down, pulling out the glasses to put on the table. Next, his hat followed and he stood in front of his mirror. The thing about being unable to see your own reflection when you had this affliction was nonsense. He looked over his face, making sure he got every piece of blood before he ran his fingers through his hair, getting rid of a few small knots. His eyes were a healthier glow and he licked his lips, the residue of the meal still present. It would go away the sooner he slept.

 

Moving to his bed, he looked at the window, which he took great care into filling with bricks. The thing about the light hurting you wasn’t nonsense, and it gave him severe burns that sunblock wouldn’t save you from. Taking a deep breath, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, looking over his fingers for any signs of blood. He was content to find none and moved to lay flat on his back over his messy sheets, staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling.

 

With his energy replenished and his concentration at its peak, he wouldn’t miss a single shot. His eyes wandered over to his stand, his night vision excellent as he traced them over the strings of his bow and the sharp glint of an arrow tip. A smile pulled at his lips and he looked back to the ceiling, closing his eyes and letting his chest slowly sink with a soft exhale.

 

“Just wait, love, ‘morrow night is gonna  be fun…”


	3. Chapter 3

_TWANG!_

 

The bow sang as the arrow was launched, catching an enemy right between the eyes before they had a chance to see the deadly projectile arch their way. Watching it land with a sickening crunch and wet pop, eyes rolling back into their heads and their body instantly collapsing.

 

Fingers already tightly gripping the nock and nocking point, he started to draw back his arm slowly. He had to let the string be loose before he could fully draw, otherwise overextending would cause his arrow to go where he didn’t want it to. His fingers gripped comfortably around the grip and riser, making sure his breathing was steady as he followed an enemy.

 

Scout was zipping here and there, making him a hard target. Reading his movement wasn’t tricky, it just took a lot of patience. He ignored them, knowing full well they’d be gunned down by the sentry if they didn’t have their disgusting radioactive sludge in a can on hand.

 

His orange eyes followed along the pathway to another enemy, a more, slower target and a bit easier to read. It was the Medic, trailing behind a Demoman as they hurried along the wet terrain.

 

A small smile curled onto his lips as he drew back more, tightening the string as he followed with the tip of his arrow. Lifting slightly, he released his hold and listened to the arrow sing as it left the riser. It twisted and twirled as it left his bow, arching over and between drops of rain before landing square in the side of the head.

 

Watching the Medic drop his medigun, his arms fell to his side and his body collapsed as they stared wide-eyed ahead of them, vision clouding in death. The Demoman took notice the moment they stopped healing him and shouted that their Medic was down, and a Sniper was in the area.

 

A small, wolfish grin appeared on Sniper’s face as his eyes lidded in both amusement and satisfaction. It felt so good to get rid of the overachievers. Pulling out another arrow, he ran his thumb along the fletching and nocked it into the nocking point, letting it rest comfortably in his fingers, his grip on the riser still strong as he started to move elsewhere. He knew they’d be trying to hunt him down after that, and he wasn’t really one who liked to be found.

 

With his heightened senses, Sniper could smell the different scents that each member of the enemy team gave off, even his own team shared similar scents. At one point, he almost killed one of his own team members by accident because they got too close.

 

Easily traversing the terrain without being noticed nor seen, he took roost in another one of his usual spots, glowing eyes scanning around him to ensure that it was safe before he moved to sit half in and out of the window, bow in lap and arrow in its nocking point. He watched in amusement as a Pyro and Soldier went toe to toe, the arsonist winning easily as chunks of the once former Soldier scattered across the battlefield, a mist of blood coating the muddied ground.

 

Absentmindedly, his tongue trailed over his lips and fangs before letting out a raspy, disappointed sigh. What a waste. All that blood and it was in the mud…

 

His eyes twitched to the right and narrowed. He knew that scent, could hear that delicate movement of a dancer’s feet. Sniper’s lips curled slightly in disgust as nicotine filled his nose, making it burn. He hated smokers, made their hearts utterly disgusting and inedible. Even their blood tasted like tar and asphalt. Not even the hint of fine and expensive wines or liquors were noticeable in the blend.

 

Sniper moved to pull his leg back inside of the small outpost, his fingers holding the nock as he scanned around him, listening. Smelling.

 

Silence passed for what seemed like an hour. Two minutes had expired and he had whipped around to arch his body forward to avoid the wicked blade of the knife, narrowly tearing into his vest. Ah, a Spy, of course. They always fancied going after the men who left their backs vulnerable when they were deep in concentration.

 

Not this time.

 

“Merde!”

 

The Spy cursed, realizing his mistake and took a small leap back to avoid a swing from the kukri, but was surprised to find no kukri. Sniper held no such weapon, in fact, he didn’t need it. When you were a creature of the night, you didn’t need butter knives and piss jars to get the job done.

 

“Ah, ya missed, snake.”

 

The tone of Sniper was mocking, a smirk tugging at his lips as he stood there, fingers still locked at the center serving and riser, loose and relaxed. Spy took this as an insult and curled his lips into a scowl as he gripped his blade tighter. Sniper’s glowing eyes lidded and he let go of the arrow to wave a taunting finger at him.

 

“Let’s tango, snake.”

 

Spy let out a frustrated yell, lunging at the man. Sniper ducked out of the man’s blind swipe and used a limb of his bow to jam it roughly into the man’s ribs. Spy let out a startled gasp and fell to one knee, holding his middle wincing. He swiped upwards to try and hit Sniper’s thigh with his blade, but it was easily knocked away by the limb of his bow.

 

“Already outta breath, snake? Wot a damned shame. Oi thought ya had more bite in ya.”

 

Sniper taunted as he gave him a small grin, taking a small step back when Spy slammed the blade into the wood where Sniper’s boot was just a second ago.

 

“Oh, gotta be quicker than that, m’afraid.”

 

Sniper drew back his steel-toed boot and drove it into Spy’s shoulder, making the man fall to the floor before quickly scrambling to stand up. Sniper seemed to be getting a little annoyed with how pathetic this man was, and he called himself a Spy. What a laugh.

 

Spy stood there, contemplating and thinking before he turned to pull out his revolver, pointing it towards the man before him. Squeezing the trigger, there was a series of pops, but at such close range, it was hard to get a square hit on a vital part. And much to Spy’s surprise, Sniper ate each shot, letting them embed into his shoulder, side, and forearm. Blood blossomed on the fabric and the man scowled lowly, feeling the pain twist its gnarled fingers into his nerves and muscles.

 

“Not bad, but ya should really try aimin’ higher.”

 

He moved quickly, a blur almost, as the Spy stumbled backward before he was back on the floor with a harsh thud. Pain blossomed in his back and he swore in French before he felt the man on top of him.

 

“What are you… Get off of me, you filthy jarman!”

 

“Now, now, do ya talk t’ ya mother with that filthy snake tongue?”

 

“Fuck you, bushman.”

 

The Sniper let out a raspy chuckle before his face contorted with pain, orange eyes looking down to see another red blossom bloom. The Spy had taken the opportunity to drive his blade in between his ribs, giving the blade a twist for good measure. Sniper groaned as he moved a hand to grip the man’s wrist. Spy smirked, thinking he had gotten the upper hand before he yelped.

 

Sniper squeezed the Spy’s wrist until he heard it starting to crack. The Frenchman started screaming and cursing, struggling with his free hand to try and pry his hand off of his crushed wrist. Eyes narrowed and lips curled in anger, the Sniper let go of his bow and moved to press the palm of his hand against his shoulder. Lifting himself up off of the Spy’s waist, he put all of his weight on the man’s shoulder, hearing another sickening pop and crack as the Spy swore even louder.

 

“Oi was gonna give ya a swift respawn, snake, but ya lost that privilege.”

 

Growling with a sneer, he moved to release the crushed wrist and sat back down on Spy’s waist, watching him spit and curse at him, telling him how he was going to slaughter him when he respawned. This only fueled the man’s anger as he moved to get up, watching the Spy try to push himself up on an elbow.

 

Reaching over his shoulder, he pulled out an arrow by the fletching and reached down with his other hand, gripping the collar of the Spy in a firm grip.

 

“Now ya went and made me mad.”

 

He raised the man easily without much effort and pressed him against the wall opposite the window he was seated at. Spy squirmed in his hold, any trace of anger gone and replaced with fear.

 

“So ya gonna wait around a while, snake. Then maybe Oi’ll let ya go.”

 

Sniper said, his eyes glinting dangerously. Spy started to beg in both English and French, but he paid his words no mind. Gripping the shaft of the arrow tightly with one hand, he rose it over his head and drove the tip straight where he had crushed the man’s shoulder. Spy shrieked in surprise and agony as he was now hanging by the shoulder. The pain flared aggressively and bit into every nerve, making the Spy see stars and his body convulsed in a spasm.

 

Sniper moved to pull out another arrow and drove it into his hip, narrowly missing a kidney. Spy hardly reacted to that since all the pain was in his shoulder. Spy was a whimpering, blubbering mess by now. Begging and pleading with him to let him go. To which Sniper ignored as he looked down to the blade embedded in between his ribs. He sighed in annoyance as he moved to firmly grip the handle before pulling it out in one swift motion.

 

A wince and soft groan escaped his curled lips before he tossed it down on the floor. Fingers pressed against his wound to see just how badly he was bleeding, which wasn’t heavy, so he figured a bandage would do it just fine.

 

Walking casually to the first aid kit nearby, he opened its contents and went to work on undressing his shirt to get to his wounds. It wasn’t long after he retrieved his bow and returned to his perch on the window sill, glancing at his trophy who was mumbling and babbling nonsense, drunk with pain and fear.

 

All he could do was hum with a small smirk. Luckily for him, he already ate.


	4. Chapter 4

Sniper aimed down the shaft of his arrow to another moving target but decided not to let the string go. His tension on the string loosened, resting the rise on his thigh as he looked along the roadway. It was taking the other team quite a while to figure out that their Spy was nowhere to be found. Not that he cared.

 

His orange eyes glinted before looking back over to his trophy that hung on the wall, the arrow pierced through the crushed shoulder, dangling there with an equally broken wrist. Spy’s other hand was firmly gripping the arrow in his shoulder, gritting and muttering curses in French as he tried to pry the arrow out of his shoulder.

 

“It ain’t comin’ out anytime soon, snake. Oi made sure to wedge it in there nice ‘n deep.”

 

Purring, the lips pulled into a cocky smirk before his eyes returned to life outside the window. There really wasn’t any movement on this end since it seemed the team was now ahead, having captured a control point and now fighting on said point.

 

Annoyed, Sniper swung his leg into the room and stood, rolling his bad shoulder to see just how much pain it would give. And it flared intensely, making him scowl in frustration. At least it wasn’t his draw arm, thankfully.

 

Approaching the suspended Spy, he glanced up with the molten glow of eyes and hummed, a hand moving to grip his chin in thought.

 

“What should Oi do t’ ya, snake? Gut ya?”

 

He asked, getting a hard stare from the Spy and a scowl in return. Spit left the Spy’s lips and landed on Sniper’s nose and cheek, making him let out a disgusted sound. The smell of nicotine flooded his nose and he quickly wiped it away with his glove. Disgusting… He hated Spies more than anyone.

 

Spy seemed to smirk and laughed weakly, voice distorted with pain as he gripped the shaft tightly. Sniper moved closer, moving a hand to the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder before letting it slide, fingers moving over Spy’s before he pushed a thumb into the wound.

 

Spy shouted in surprise and cried in pain, moving to kick Sniper away. Stumbling, Sniper sneered and wiped the blood off on his vest. Turning, he scanned the dark room for something. Another arrow? Nah. He was full of them already. The bow wasn’t much fun either, he had a plan to kill with the bow another day, just not today. Eyes circled around the wood scars on the floor before it landed on the hilt of the butterfly knife. Ah, of course.

 

Stooping down, the Sniper picked up the blade, observing it in his hands as he admired the care it had gotten. Spy must have really liked this blade if it was his weapon of choice to fillet his victims.

 

Sniper didn’t know any fancy hand tricks like Spy did when it came to twirling the knife, so he just gripped it in his hand.

 

“How ‘bout a real embarassin’ death? From ya own blade, snake?”

 

The glint of the blade barely visible in the dark as he stepped up to the man, close enough to press their bodies together. Pressing the tip of the blade against his jaw and trailing it down his neck, the Spy was ridged under his hold.

 

It didn’t take long for him to trail the blade to his chest, pushing lightly to give a small prick as it ate through the expensive suit. Orange eyes flicked up to see the Spy watching him, shocked and afraid. It made his lips twist up into a smile before he frowned, teeth bared as he shoved the blade into Spy’s chest. He felt the blade slip along a rib before he twisted the blade back and forth.

 

Spy gasped and sputtered, feeling a sticky wetness form on his chest. Sniper pulled the blade out, but with much more force, drove it back into his chest. Not once, but three more times before he drew the blade quickly across Spy’s neck.

 

“Go hunt somethin’ that ya can swallow, filthy snake.”

 

He growled as he watched the blood cascade down Spy’s neck, his gloved hand frantically trying to stem the flow, to catch the blood and return it to his neck. It wasn’t long until Spy expired, his head lowering and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

Sniper stepped away and scrunched up his face when the smell of Spy’s cancer-ridden blood was starting to overpower him. He might as well get a move on, he had to get to the next point and help his team defend. He left the blade in one of Spy’s eye sockets so he wouldn’t miss it when he respawned.

 

Gathering the rest of the kit he had used, he cleaned himself up before setting out through another doorway and to the next nest to continue his hunt. He took great care to stay out of sight and picked off a Scout that was, stupidly, running into a straight line towards him. Sliding in the mud face first at the Sniper’s feet, he stepped around the body and let out a small grunt of disapproval. Idiots. Did they ever learn that running in a straight line towards a Sniper was never a good idea? Apparently not, since they insisted they keep doing it.

 

He never was going to understand them.

 

Boots sunk into the mud before he paused, moving closer to the building and peered around the corner. His orange eyes caught sight of a sentry, but thankfully, it was his team’s sentry. A small sigh escaped his lips as he moved to walk out, bow and arrow still in hand as he trotted over to it. If the sentry was here, the Engineer would be too.

 

“Howdy, pard— _What in Sam Hill happened t’ you?_ ”

 

Of course, everyone had to ask what happened to him every time they saw him. Annoying, really.

 

“M’fine, mate. Don’t worry ‘bout me. Had a small scuffle with th’ Spy.”

 

Engineer arched a brow, his lips pressed into a firm line. His gloved hand moved to rest on the turret of the sentry gun and tapped it in thought. Sniper shifted and looked away, he had a lot of trouble keeping eye contact with his teammates.

 

“You should see Medic for th—“

 

“M’fine.”

 

Engineer frowned and scoffed.

 

“Fine. The dispenser is over there.”

 

“Thanks, truckie.”

 

And the conversation was ended as quickly as it began, Sniper strolling over towards the dispenser, putting the string of his bow around himself to make his hands free as he leaned against it, arms crossed. Eyes roaming around, he settled for watching the Engineer adjust and reload his sentry, making sure everything was in place. He took a small step out of the way when the sentry swiveled and mowed down a flanking Soldier only to have them face plant with a body full of lead.

 

“Nice shot, mate.”

 

“Thanks, pardner.”

 

Sniper was quiet after that, moving a hand to poke at his wounds and make sure they were healed up somewhat. He’d have to ask Medic to remove the bullets after the match finished for the day. He scowled slightly at the thought of having to go and talk to the most egotistical man on the team and not to mention batshit crazy. Everyone really only went to him if they had injuries that Engineer’s dispenser wouldn’t heal. All the dispenser was good for was replenishing ammunition and sealing wounds, not completely healing them. It numbed the pain, but it was only temporary.

 

Now the medigun, however, was able to dissolve shrapnel and bullets, along with a calming aura of what seemed to be a numbing agent that got the job done in no time flat. Of course, the more severe wounds would still need to be tended to after, but it was enough to get a man through the day unless they were sent back through respawn. Which always angered the medical officer when they would choose death over his help, his shouting, and cursing in fluent German the dead giveaway of his distaste.

 

Sniper’s eyes trailed over the medical officer and soldier pair as they ran past. Soldier gave a loud bark of greeting before he was out of sight. Medic said nothing but urged his patient to hurry up. It was quiet again, save for the running and shuffling of other members of the team and the silent droning of the sentry and hum of the dispenser.

 

Crossing his arms on top of the dispenser, his head resting on top of them, he watched as the Engineer reloaded the sentry and made adjustments, picking up scraps from a box nearby and attaching them to the gun. His shotgun rested against the Sentry’s legs, ready and in arm’s reach if he were in trouble.

 

Orange eyes glowed brightly for a moment before dimming. Had he had a taste of an Engineer? He couldn’t remember who he ate the other day… Was it a Soldier? In the heat of his frenzy, he couldn’t remember who he ate except how good they tasted and he wouldn’t mind having them for dinner again.

 

“Snipes?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“G’t goin’.”

 

“Roight.”

 

Sniper pulled away from the dispenser, much to his distaste and started to head off towards the firefight he could hear in the distance. His boot nearly crossed the threshold before his nose prickled with the scent of smoke, electricity crackling and snapping as the sentry started to malfunction. The sound of metal striking metal echoed in Sniper’s mind. Engineer gave out a warning shout.

 

“Spy creepin’ around here!”


	5. Chapter 5

Sniper’s hand went to his hip where he would normally have his shiv, but his fingers felt nothing as he clenched it against his side. His other hand was gripping the string of the bow before he removed it from his person, gripping it firmly now in both hands. Turning, he drew back his arm and scanned around the point they had, Engineer quickly grabbing his shotgun from against his sentry as the smoke ceased.

 

Sniper’s nose wrinkled, unable to catch the scent of the smoke-stained man since the scent of the sentry filled his olfactory sensors. Engineer looked around, gripping the pump of his shotgun tightly as his finger hugged the trigger loosely, ready to fire on short notice.

 

Steel-toed boots clicked softly as the man traversed around the dispenser, keeping his eyes, nose, and ears open for any dead giveaway for the Spy. Was he back from respawn so quickly? It couldn’t have been the same one, could it? He didn’t understand how respawn worked, and he had heard that it often erased memories of how they died to motivate them to go back into the fight. To Sniper, it was perfect, he didn’t have to worry about them remembering how they died or that he had such a strange and rare affliction.

 

The tip of his arrow drew along the room, his eyes scanning as he put some slack on the bow, pausing at the sentry.

 

“Must’ve ran off.”

 

Sniper said under his breath, eyes dim as he lifted his nose, inhaling deeply to see if he could find any trace. Engineer fiddled with his shotgun, looking around nervously as any other Engineer would when their toys were messed with. Hearing Sniper say that only made his paranoia rise.

 

“Mind staying ‘round a bit? Just t’ make sure?”

 

It wasn’t something that Sniper was expecting to hear from the southerner, taking him by surprise.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Can you stay and make sure that snake don’t show up again? I don’t have Pyro here and he’s up front with the rest of t’ team and all.”

 

Sniper arched a brow from under the brim of his hat and frowned. He was about to tell him off and to fend his own toys but snapped his mouth shut and pressed his lips into a firm line. Ugh, _babysitting_.

 

“Sure, mate.”

 

Engineer blinked and his grip loosened a bit on his shotgun, his breath escaping through his lips in a soft sigh. Sniper could see his shoulders loosen, but stiffen when he readjusted his grip. It was hard to see what emotion the man was portraying since his goggles covered nearly half of his face.

 

Fingers tightened on the grip and riser, feeling the tension as he pulled the string of the bow, the arrow resting in place as he slowly started to traverse around their surroundings. Doing his best to hide the fact that he was hunting by scent, he made his way up the staircase to the left, making sure to avoid corners. Spies loved to lurk in corners and lunge when a back was turned to them.

 

Making his way slowly up the incline, he caught a slight movement and snapped his head their way, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a small grimace. There on the floor by the windowsill was a dead Scout, a blossom of red blooming on their back and soaking their uniform. Spy definitely was here.

 

“Spy here!”

 

He called out to anyone in the area to alert them to the chameleon that was lurking nearby. His steps continued to be light and quiet, stalking a faint scent of cigarette smoke that seemed to be old. A small snort and rub of his nose with the back of his hand, he turned back and returned to where the Engineer was, nervously looking every which way.

 

“Seems they left. Spy ain’t here anymore.”

 

Sniper said to the frazzled Engineer, who seemed to nervously smile, his voice jittery and distressed.

 

“Oh good, I was hoppin’ they’da hightailed it outta here.”

 

Sniper rolled his eyes from behind his shades. This was why he didn’t like Engineers; they were too jittery and paranoid when it came to their contraptions and toys. But he had to admit, they made the damn best breakfast he’d ever had when he didn’t have the nasty craving for blood.

 

Engineer cleared his throat, setting down his shotgun hesitantly. Sniper got a good look at the foreman’s neck, a vein pulsating under the pale skin. His eyes brightened as his ears picked up the elevated heart rate. But as fast as he saw it, it was gone as he looked up to him from behind the goggles and hard hat.

 

“Thanks, pardner. ‘preciate it.”

 

Sniper blinked and offered a small scowl, turning around to walk back to the dispenser and give it a small kick as he walked past. He heard the Engineer give a small grunt and huff in distaste.

 

The lanky Australian couldn’t care less about thank-yous or you’re-welcomes. They were just words, and they did nothing. If he were to properly thank him, he would give him back the time he lost. Could have been already at the next point and picking off heads, making a push for the team, but no. He had to sit back and babysit the toymaker and his precious toys.

 

Boots sunk into the mud and dislodged grass, making his way towards his next roost. It seemed his team was really struggling without him there, so he took perch. Sitting like he had before, one leg out and in of the windowsill, he drew back his arm, making sure the arrow was in the nocking point and followed a Scout with the tip. He moved his arm forward a bit, where he assumed the Scout would be a second later and let go.

 

The arrow arched and the sound of a sickening _thwack_ as the arrow hit its mark. Scout went face first into the ground and slid, his body arching over his back before he was in a mangled heap of limbs and blood. Sniper smirked before pulling another arrow and nocking it. Leaning against the sill, he rested the bow in his lap, eyes scanning around for another potential target. Finding none, he looked over to the inside of his perch, taking a moment to listen for any signs of an intruder. Smoke filled his nose and he rolled his eyes.

 

“’ere we fuckin’ go again…”

 

He muttered mostly to himself into the silence, the scent of smoke so close by that he guessed they were behind him where half of his back was exposed. Honestly, he didn’t understand the logic of a Spy going after the same person over and over again when they could easily be at the front, picking off enemies and ensuring a well-needed push. Instead, they went off to find the man who was all alone and not even worth the time or effort to kill since they did little or nothing to help the team secure a point.

 

Sure, Sniper was picking off enemies like popping dandelion heads off of their stems and posed as a threat, but all you had to do was stay out of his line of sight and you were safe. Spies, on the other hand, could be anywhere and you were never safe. Once you were in their sights, you were a target and would be dead the moment that knife got into your back.

 

Sniper turned his head slightly, moving to pull down the hat over his eyes as he inhaled. The scent of smoke shifted to his front and his orange eyes followed silently.

 

“C’mon snake, shed that skin and fight me.”

 

No response.

 

“Oi know you’re there, oi can smell ya.”

 

Still, no response.

 

“Don’t make me shoot ya in the knee and shove an arrow where it’ll really hurt.”

 

Again, there was no response and the Sniper rolled his eyes. The scent of smoke soon thinned and was gone as the Spy decided to go elsewhere. A twisted scowl turned on his lips as he scoffed. What a coward. After just one go and they decided not to tango with the Huntsman again. Usually, Spies were fearless and dying was just part of the job description. They had respawn, so death was just a minor inconvenience. Apparently, some Spies didn’t have the balls to chase a target through and through let alone go back to the one who killed them before.

 

Made Sniper’s job easier, but also duller. He loved a good fight, toe to toe combat and that the stakes were high. One wrong move and he’d be back at the start. It made his blood churn and boil, getting him excited and made hunting a lot more satisfying. But right now, it was just the waiting game. Like watching a squirrel trap, expecting the squirrel to be dumb enough to show up and trigger the trap.

 

Sniper didn’t mind, it gave him time to catch up on some sleep or to figure out the next victim he’d be stalking for next week’s meal. He was leaning towards the enemy Soldier, which he was pretty sure that’s who he ate yesterday. He tasted excellent. Then again maybe he’d go after the Medic, show them that he wasn’t someone to be so easily controlled and show the man what no control really felt like.

 

Choices, choices.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing eventful happened after Spy had visited, giving the Sniper time to lean back and close his eyes. Despite still being in the middle of a match, he let his guard down. It wasn’t like Spy was going to attempt to try and stab him in his vulnerable state, he was too afraid. And it made Sniper smirk in his light doze. Pathetic.

 

His body tingled and surged with power, his eye cracking just a bit to note that he was blessed with critical energy, but chose to ignore it. The woman’s voice boomed and echoed throughout the hollow roads, announcing that they had won the match of the day and that the humiliation round had started.

 

Sniper usually took fun in chasing a prey that ran, but today, he just wasn’t up for it. He’d let the rest of his team bloody their weapons with unnecessary gore. He’d have his fun in a week’s time.

 

After what seemed to be fifteen minutes to have expired, the Sniper pulled his legs into the building, drawing his string over his body and let his bow rest upon his back. Steel-toed boots echoed as he walked across the damp wooden surface towards the stairwell outside. His team would no doubt berate him for not putting in enough effort or contributing to their win. And, as usual, he’d tell them to fuck off.

 

No one liked to talk to Sniper after matches when he was usually, always covered in someone else’s blood and innards and whatever else the foul stench was. Scout nearly gagged a few times when he accidentally ran into him. Medic usually just showed disgust and insisted he showered right away. But he could always hear the slight tone of curiosity as to how such gore got onto Sniper.

 

Speaking of Medic, he had to go and see him for his injuries. Much to his distaste. But he had no one else who knew medicine like he, so he reluctantly made his way across the trodden soil to the main facility. He made a stop to his room to drop off his bow and arrows, then stalked his way to the medical wing.

 

Medic was elbow deep in Soldier’s chest cavity, the Medigun buzzing as Soldier barked about how he managed to land a grenade into the workings of Heavy’s Minigun. The doctor didn’t care, as he twisted harshly to pull out a large piece of shrapnel and a bullet from said Heavy’s Minigun. The idiot couldn’t even tell right from left.

 

Sniper ran his eyes over the faces of those waiting for his medical attention, seeing that it was a little more than half the team. Despite that he needed the good doctor’s quick and delft hands; he could do without waiting with the overflowing stench of blood and gunpowder. Turning on his heels, he made his way back towards his room with a scowl. His entire team was composed of idiots who didn’t know how to stay out the line of fire.

 

He wasn’t any better; he had his fair share of getting shot in the head, backstabbed, gunned down and beat to death. It wasn’t a huge impact, though; it was just something he easily shrugged off. But if it was damage dealt by someone outside of the match time, it was a whole different story. Respawn was shut off during those hours to encourage that the fight ceases for the day. Although it didn’t stop Soldier and Demoman from duking it out in the center of the map for a good three hours.

 

The sound of yelling, explosions and ‘son of a cussing cuss word’ tossed around always hurt Sniper’s ears. They were just so damn loud. And from what he could hear, they were back at it again. Tonight was going to be rough.

 

The only place that really drowned out all of the noise was the shower rooms (since they were considered tornado shelters and built to protect from sound and flinging debris) and the workshop cellar.

 

Sniper wasn’t one to really hole himself up in an underground, poorly built and shabby cellar, but if it was quiet he was after, he was going to go ahead and do that. His legs carried him to his room where he snatched his bow and arrows, a blanket and something to do to pass the time. Maybe make some small talk with the Engineer, although he never not had his nose out of his blueprints or machine chassis. So being alone was just fine, no one spoke to him anyway.

 

Must have been the eerie vibe he gave off, along with those piercing, orange eyes. The crooked glint of teeth and pair of fangs far too long to be considered normal. He lied about his fangs to Medic, saying it was just a defect and his teeth grew too quickly. Needless to say, Medic didn’t buy it but didn’t ask questions about it afterword. No one else assumed he was cursed with the affliction of eternal night, but there were jokes behind his back.

 

Securing his bow over his body and the quiver at his hip, he started his way down the halls. His eyes gave a hungry and low glow as he watched Spy walk past from behind the brim of his hat and shades, the scent of smoke strong as he wrinkled his nose. Hopefully, Engineer’s hideout would have better scents than cancer.

 

Boots went from clicking to sloshing, to clicking again as he approached the workshop door. His hand rose, fist balled as he hesitated. Shit, what was he even going to say?

 

_Mind if oi hang out in y’ cellar for the night?_

 

Yeah, right. His fist fell before he took in a deep inhale, his eyes glowing brightly at the sudden scent that intruded his nose. Orange eyes narrowed, unsure of what he was smelling as he rose his fist and knocked on the door.

 

Shuffling followed and the door opened to a bald man, rag in one hand wiping down his brow and his goggles on his forehead.

 

“Snipes? Whaddya doin’ out here?”

 

Engineer seemed surprised to see him since he was usually always so closed off from the rest of the team aside from Pyro. But Pyro was one of the few who was waiting with the handful of others for medical attention. Sniper rolled his eyes and moved to push past him, inhaling deeply as he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Just needed some peace ‘n quiet. Solly and Dem are at it again and oi don’t need all that shit goin’ on roight now.”

 

Teeth clenched in annoyance as he traversed around the workplace, looking up to see a few smaller sentries beeping away in the rafters. Some were new prototypes and some were old, rusty husks, long before the design he knew today.

 

“Oh, uh. I guess ya can stay a while I guess.”

 

Engineer shifted as he closed the door, eying the blanket and weapons Sniper carried with him.

 

“Or stay the night.”

 

Sniper looked around a bit, picking up what appeared to be a crude looking wrench and grimaced. Weapon of choice, a bloody wrench. Sure, it was blunt and could cave a man’s skull in, but you had to have the weight to follow it. And it never stopped a Spy from making you vulnerable with your backs to them as your precious toys were malfunctioning.

 

“Yeah. Oi’m gonna stay in the cellar. Quieter there, less noise.”

 

Engineer stood there and sighed, seemed he didn’t have a choice to say yes or no to the matter. Sniper made up his mind and he wasn’t leaving. Walking to his desk, he tossed aside the rag and sat down on his stool, swiveling it to watch as Sniper slipped past some machine stands and parts that were scattered all over the floor.

 

“G’night then, Snipes.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Sniper opened the door that led to the basement. Hopefully, there weren’t any new things added down there. Usually, it was just storage for ammunition and non-perishable food items. Cans and wines, mostly, last resort food items.

 

The door slammed shut behind Sniper as he traversed the stairs in flooded darkness, not needing the light as he made his way to the cobweb infested underground.

 

But he just couldn’t get that scent out of his mind. It was there just a second ago, and now it was replaced with old water, mold, and dust. He snorted, the scent was far too sweet and refreshing to have come from the disgusting mess of robotic parts and wires. Maybe he’ll ask Engineer.

 

_Nah._


	7. Chapter 7

The Engineer had stayed up most of the evening, the clock clicking in a strangled tone as it announced it was nearing four in the morning. The dongs of the clock sounded like it was being held underwater, Engineer never bothering to fix a simple contraption when he favored the more complex.

 

Now that it was nearing the next day, the laborer leaned back from his chair, pressing against the edge of his desk as he felt his strained arms ache from being set in such a position for so long. Rubbing his neck afterword, he decided it would be a good idea to cook up some imported bacon and eggs. Pyro was snoozing in the loft above the workspace, the sound of his rubber suit moving every few minutes as he tossed and turned.

 

His eyes wandered to the door behind his stands and disassembled sentries as he slipped to the floor. His utility boots making the old wood creek underfoot as he approached the small, poorly repaired stove. He couldn’t count the times that the damned thing burned his food on more than one occasion, although Pyro didn’t seem to mind the charred and crunchy failures. He wondered if he lived on charcoal and gasoline with how odd their behavior usually was.

 

Rolling his shoulder, he fished out the bacon and eggs from the fridge next to the stove and started to prepare the early breakfast. It would most certainly rouse the Pyro once he smelled the gas stove emit its fumes, but he’d roll back over and fall right back to sleep.

 

Thinking as he scrambled the eggs, he fished around for a pan to use as the bacon cooked. Fishing it out from underneath a sentry that was leaking oil, he quickly cleaned it off and shook it dry before setting it aside on top of a decommissioned sentry next to the stove. The flock of smaller sentries above beeped the seconds away as they watched their toymaker.

 

A little burnt, but not too bad, he pulled the bacon off and onto the tray, adding a generous helping of eggs and slapping them on with the bacon. Hopefully, they wouldn’t taste the crude, stale oil the sentry leaked. But then again they might. He had to invest in some actual dishes.

 

Tray in hand, his boots creaked against the old workshop floors to the door. The descent down the stairs was dark, but he had his flashlight on hand, illuminating the water stained walls and cobweb infested corners. The light switch and power router to the cellar never worked, since all the power was being used above, there wasn’t a reason for it to be in the cellar.

 

Flashlight in hand, sweeping it along the floor, he shone over a pair of steel-toed boots of the Sniper as he was slouched fully against a bag of corn kernels and rice. The blanket a poncho he had gotten as a gift from a tribe back in his hometown for sharing the spiritual experience of dabbing with peyote. His hat was drawn down and his arms hidden under the poncho, but the small mound told the Engineer that he had his bow hidden and drawn, ready to strike on a moment’s notice.

 

Hesitant to approach but told himself that he wouldn’t notice him if he was quiet, he set the tray of food down by Sniper’s feet. Retreating before the man would shoot him with deadly accuracy, he made his way up the stairs and closed the door.

 

Sniper had watched the whole thing, his orange eyes burning through the small sliver between his hat and tip of his boots. His shades having nullified the shine as his ears picked up the sound of the stocky man walking as softly as he could. His nose picked up the scent of oil and burned wires and smelted metal before it was replaced with the scent of bacon and eggs.

 

As soon as he heard the door close, he sat up and lifted his hat. Engineer had made him an early breakfast and he honestly didn’t have to. But Sniper was thankful; after all, he made the best food out of everyone else on the base. If he could, he’d eat the same thing every day if his affliction didn’t cause him to get sick of repetitive foods aside from the ichor everyone pumped through their bodies.

 

Sniper crossed his legs, putting his bow aside and reaching for the tray, picking up a faint trace of oil, but it was replaced with something else. Something sweet and pleasant to the nose. Wrinkling it, he reached for it and gripped the stem between two fingers and held it up.

 

It was a white poppy.

 

A brow arched in thought before he brought it closer to his nose, inhaling slowly and deeply. Yes, this was one of the many sickly sweet scents he had picked up when he passed all the machinery. Where he got it, he didn’t know, but it was a nice change from all the disgusting scents that flooded every corner.

 

Holding it in front of his nose for a few minutes as he watched the steam dissipate from the hot food, he set it down and started to eat the bacon and eggs with his fingers. Engineer didn’t offer any silverware, not like that he needed one with the way he ate his weekly meals.

 

After eating quietly in silence and letting the taste penetrate his mouth, he sighed in content, glancing at the poppy that lay beside him. It was limp and starting to shrivel up with how dusty and heavy the air was in the cellar and the lack of sunshine.

 

Sniper gathered up his belongings, slipping the poncho over his head and donning his hat back on. He strung the bow over himself and the quiver at his hip as he set the flower on the tray and made his way silently towards the cellar stairs and out to the workshop.

 

He was greeted with the beeping of many small sentries and the droning of a clock as he emerged past the door. Blinking his eyes, adjusting to the sudden light, he cleared his throat to gather the attention of Engineer who was eating his own share of eggs and bacon. Looking up, he wiped away a piece of scrambled egg and swallowed.

 

“Mornin’, pardner. Sleep okay?”

 

Engineer said in greeting as he offered a small smile. Sniper simply frowned and set the tray on the stovetop and grunted.

 

“Decent enough.”

 

Sniper said curtly before he ran his thumb over his lips to rid whatever grease was left on them as he approached the main doors, but cast a glance at the clock.

 

_Shit._

 

It was almost five in the morning and by then the sun would be peeking over the horizon, and for Sniper, that was a bad thing. He prayed it was overcast and he could hurry along and just get a rash from the ultraviolet rays that managed to slip through. Lingering at the door, a hand reached out and gripped the handle, he thought.

 

If it was almost five, then he was better off just staying here and waiting it out until the sun touched the horizon.

 

He chewed his cheek in thought before letting go of the door and walking back to the tray he had crudely put on top of the gas stove and went to a spout. All this time, Engineer watched as he ate and arched a brow at his weird behavior.

 

“Everythin’ alright, stretch?”

 

Sniper didn’t answer as he filled up a small basin with water and started to scrub off the remnants of breakfast. At least he could find things to do to pass the time until he could leave the workshop. He cursed himself for oversleeping and now he had to spend time with this… _grease monkey_.  And the smell, oh the smell, just burned his nose so harshly that he swore he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t as bad as when Spy smoked, but it was damn near close.

 

“Sniper?”

 

Orange eyes flicked dangerously to the side before he stood up straight and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed and the Engineer swallowed.

 

“ _What is it._ ”

 

Sniper’s voice was low, a growl. He didn’t mean to sound so irritated, but it came out that way. Engineer shrunk a little in his seat and cleared his throat, fumbling with his tray and small tuning fork he used as an eating utensil. Engineer fumbled for words to say, making Sniper roll his eyes in mild frustration.

 

“Honestly, if you don’t got anythin’ t’ say, then stop sayin’ m’ name. Oi’m not yer friend and oi don’t plan t’ be. So just mind yer own damn’d business.”

 

Engineer said nothing after that and looked to his tray of food and finished it slowly. Sniper finished scrubbing the tray and shook it to dry it off, setting it aside to dry. Turning, he leaned against the side of the fridge and let his eyes wander around to see what he could find to do. Orange orbs fell on the Engineer’s back as he watched him, soon gliding over the many blueprints scattered about in neat rolls, then to the flower that had slid off of the tray and to the floor, slightly crushed underfoot by Sniper’s boot.

 

Sniper looked away, a frown pulling at his lips as he scowled.

 

“Got any lumber ya don’t need?”

 

His voice was still holding that irritated, hostile tone as Engineer looked back to Sniper, but jabbed a thumb towards a set of shelving units that held spare pieces of wood and other machine parts. Sniper said nothing more as he made his way to the units and picked along the pieces of splintered wood. Everything looked useless and unusable, making him even more frustrated. Fletching was out of the question.

 

“What else ya got t’ do around here besides playin’ with yer toys?”

 

Sniper asked, not hiding that he was bored and disinterested in whatever Engineer did in his workshop. Engineer didn’t answer for a solid minute before he leaned back in his chair and let out a quiet, long sigh. It didn’t escape Sniper’s sensitive ears as he narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“There’s always the garden.”

 

“The _what?_ ”

 

Sniper was taken aback. Engineer had a workshop full of old machines and functioning sentries, but a _garden_? What a laugh! He didn’t think that the Engineer would do something so feminine. There was more to this plump, balding man than met the eye.

 

Engineer let out a small sigh, embarrassed to tell Sniper of his secondary hobby since everyone else who knew made fun of him for it. Told him it was _such a woman thing to do_ and drained Engineer’s self-confidence. It was no wonder he was so easily discouraged on and off the field.

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“No, don’t you say that. Ya got me curious now.”

 

Sniper’s voice was still irritable, but it was less threatening than before. He seemed curious now, finally figuring out where that single poppy came from and the sweet scent he had picked up when he entered.

 

“Show me this… _garden_ of yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

It threw the Engineer off that Sniper actually was _interested_ in his side project. So surprised that he was stuck sitting on the stool, eying the Sniper to make sure he wasn’t going to just tell him off afterwards.

 

“Well… Okay, I guess.”

 

Sliding off of the stool, he approached the Sniper and waved with his hand to follow him around the shelving units to a door. Sniper followed, his orange eyes glinting with a newfound curiosity as he followed after. He hadn’t seen a garden in… Well, since he got drafted into this godforsaken place.

 

Engineer moved to fumble in his pocket for an old iron key, making Sniper arch a brow at the idea of locking down the garden.

 

“A key?”

 

He asked, a small chuckle developing in his throat. Engineer looked to Sniper and frowned.

 

“On more than one occasion, the rest of the team thought it’d be hilarious to defile the flowers.”

 

Sniper’s chuckle died in his throat and he kept his mouth shut. Well, that was a dick move on their part, but he had to admit, he would have most likely done the same thing. Maybe water them with something that wasn’t, well, water.

 

Engineer opened the door, stepping into the dark room and making his way past a row of planters.

 

“Now hang tight, gotta turn on the lights.”

 

Sniper stepped in, his eyes already adjusting to the darkness. Before him was a room that was no bigger than a hotel room that you’d get for two hundred dollars. It was spacious in the middle, but the edges were lined with shelves and pots of different plants. And the smells. Sniper swore he could breathe again.

 

It had been forever since he smelled something that wasn’t dust, blood, vomit, feces and gun smoke. He inhaled deeply, looking around and taking in the sights of the different plants.

 

It seemed Engineer had them organized by flower color and type. And he even was more surprised to see vegetables. It was no wonder Engineer’s food was the best out of all of them; he grew his own, organic foods. He licked his lips absentmindedly, remembering the spaghetti he had made one night with actual, homemade tomato sauce.

 

Sniper looked up right as the plump gardener and toymaker reached the power box and started to flip the switches.

 

It was a split second that he felt the hair on his arms prickle and his body started to react. He looked up to the ceiling to see what appeared to be homemade lights.

 

 _Ultraviolet lights_.

 

It was too late to tell the man to turn off the lights, every exposed piece of him started to bubble like plastic meeting fire. His fangs grew in length in agony as he shrieked in pain.

 

His arms caught fire, the skin turning into char and ash, peeling away to show muscle as his blood boiled. Ligaments and several strands of muscle snapped from the heat, exposing the bone below. His eyes glowed brightly in agony, his teeth clenched tightly as he stumbled backwards, holding up his arms to shield his face.

 

Half of his face had melted off, the half that was more exposed to the ultraviolet light. He never knew that mimicked sunlight could hurt just as worse as actual sunlight. And how the fuck was he going to explain this to the man?!

 

Engineer was taken aback by the sudden sight of seeing Sniper suddenly ignite like a roman candle, watching him as he stumbled out of the garden door and into the workshop. It took him a second later to quickly shut off the lights before he ran out after him. What the hell did he just witness?!

 

Pyro had woken to the sound of screams and the unmistakable smell of burning flesh and hair. It was something he was all too familiar with. Engineer looked up to Pyro when he saw him leaning over the loft railing, watching the asbestos suited man wave a hand towards the wake of the Sniper’s blind panic.

 

A functioning sentry was on its side, beeping without a care in the world. Another leaned against the wall, bent nearly in half with the force of the shove that Sniper had given it. There were small fragments of charred skin stuck to the floor and blood smeared onto the wall as it led to the cellar door, which was ripped off of its hinges.

 

Engineer hesitated, unsure if he should follow. After all, he just watched a man catch on fire just from him turning on the lights. Not just any lights, he realized, but lights that mimicked the sun.

 

_Holy fuck, Sniper is a vampire._

 

The thought struck the man as he quickly went to the shelving units and knocked over some pieces of machinery and wood as he panicked to find a good sized piece of wood to serve as a stake. He wasn’t sure if it was like the stories had said of vampires being easily killed with a stake, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to defend himself.

 

Pyro voiced his concern for the Sniper to Engineer, who didn’t respond as he held the stake close to his chest, grabbing his flashlight and inching towards the cellar door.

 

_Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck._

 

The words kept repeating in his head as he slowly descended into the darkness. Engineer was going to regret this as he reached the landing, swiping his flashlight along the wall to see a smear of blood from the fleeing Sniper. The light went to the floor to see more blood, heavy amounts of it mixed with vomit.

 

Swiping up quickly upon hearing a groan, he shone the light at the man who cowered in a corner against the bags of corn kernels and rice, using what he could of his poncho to hide his body.

 

“T-Turn that damn… Damn’d fuckin’ thing off…”

 

He heard Sniper’s voice croak hoarsely, another pained groan escaping him as he shuddered, doubling over to vomit the rest of his breakfast and whatever he ate two nights ago. Engineer’s nose scrunched up at the vile smell along with a heavy hint of copper and rust. Engineer didn’t listen to his request, however, his body still shaking from having witnessed an unholy act.

 

“’fraid not, monster. I ain’t gonna let ya get at m’ neck if I turn off m’ torch.”

 

Engineer said, trying to sound brave when he stuttered a few times, his voice weak and feeble. Sniper hissed in aggravation and glanced to the plump man, making him step back in fear.

 

One eye was exposed fully, half of his face melted away to show several strands of muscle and the rest was bone. His glowing eye pierced the darkness, his fangs tinted red with the amount of agony he was feeling. It was something unreal and it made Engineer quiver in his boots.

 

“Oi ain’t… Gonna…”

 

He winced as he looked away and shuddered, moving to slide down the wall, a long, red stain following his shoulder as he sat down. He doubled over and pressed the brim of his hat against a sack of rice, as if he was trying to null the pain by passing it onto something else.

 

“Just… Go away… Oi…”

 

Sniper groaned as he clenched his teeth, his body being racked with a violent spasm. Engineer held the stake close to his chest as he watched, the light still focused on the man now on the floor. Since he was weakened, he could kill him easily! Then they wouldn’t have to worry about a… A _vampire_ on the team that could kill any one of them at any given moment! He would be doing his entire team a favor, even though they would resent him for it.

 

Engineer stood there, trapped in his thoughts of what he should do and what he couldn’t do. Could he kill him? Yes. But he couldn’t because it was _Sniper_. A man he knew since they were drafted nearly the same day. Although they hardly spoke to one another, Sniper seemed to like to hide out in the cellar when days were rough or loud. It was a sort of mutual understanding between the two, and silent company.

 

Should he help him? A big part of him screamed no, that right in front of him was a man who could murder without repercussions. A man who could kill hundreds and never get caught. Could make all the deaths look like accidents.

 

But the small part of him, the small voice of reason told him that he should, because he was his _teammate_. He was working with him and not for the other team. If he was on the other team, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate. Or would he be standing here in the darkness, watching the man shudder and heave up his stomach like he was now?

 

A small click sounded and the cellar was engulfed in darkness. Sniper glanced up, his eye shining brightly in the dark to see the plump man standing there, the crude object of self-defense now loose at his side. His eyes flicked up to the man when he approached, unsure if he was going to end his miserable existence.

 

He wrenched his eyes shut tightly as he waited, but slowly opened them to see the man kneeling at his level. What he said stunned Sniper and didn’t know how to react to his words. Was this a trick, or was he being genuinely honest? But he couldn’t find anything written on the Engineer’s face to tell him that he was lying, that this was a trap. His voice… He never heard it sound so sad and worried. It made the pit of his cold, dead heart ache to hear that voice speak that way again.

 

“Will you be okay, Snipes?”


	9. Chapter 9

Sniper narrowed his one good eye as he stared at the plump man before him. Something in his mind, something feral told him not to trust those words now that he was severely wounded. His remaining lips curled back into a snarl as he suddenly lunged forward, catching Engineer by surprise.

 

A hand mostly of bone and burned ligaments gripped the man’s neck, pinning him down as his other hand rested firmly on his chest. He put all of his weight on the hand on his chest to keep him down, his teeth bared and a snarl growing in his throat.

 

Engineer was stunned and couldn’t make a word, staring wide-eyed at the man above him, the flashlight having been knocked out his hand. But he still firmly held the stake. His mind was screaming to use it, drive it into the Sniper’s side to get him off, to show him that he wasn’t afraid.

 

But he was afraid. Sniper was a supernatural being and he was on top of him, baring those ungodly fangs and staring at him with half of a functioning face, his brow furrowed in anger. Or was it uncertainty?

 

“Don’t… Be lyin’ t’ me if ya talk like that t’ me.”

 

Sniper’s words were low, threatening. It made Engineer struggle to swallow the lump in his throat, the skeletal fingers not helping much with it either.

 

“Don’t… Be talkin’ t’ me like that if ya just plan on stabbin’ me in the heart with that stick.”

 

His lips curled more back, showing those deadly teeth. A sight Engineer could barely see with how dark it was in the cellar. He wished he still had that flashlight.

 

“If… Yer plannin’… On killin’ me, ya shoulda done it when ya had the chance, you fuckin’ idiot.”

 

Sniper’s fingers squeezed tightly against Engineer’s neck. He couldn’t feel the ribs of his neck move as he struggled to swallow and breathe. He had no flesh to feel with and it was going to be a bloody damned miracle if he was going to be able to recover before next week. If the team was suddenly let on about his affliction, he would most likely have no choice but to slaughter them all and go AWOL.

 

“S-Snipes…”

 

Sniper’s eyes glanced down at the man as he continued to snarl, leaning more forward and up to put more weight on the man’s chest. He could feel it creak in protest under his burned palm. He could kill him right here, right now. No one would miss him. He’d just make it look like a sentry collapsed on top of him. How pathetic would that be, be killed by what you created?

 

“Shut the fuck up, you fuckin’ bastard.”

 

His voice was strained from the burns he sustained, his voice whistling partly through his exposed teeth and lack of cheek thereof. His fingers curled more around the Engineer’s neck, his ears picking up on the strained and rapid heartbeat. It seemed to be beckoning to him, luring him closer as he parted his teeth slightly.

 

“Oi should just kill ya… Ya know too much…”

 

Sniper droned as he was locked in a hypnotic daze. The sound of the blood rushing and struggling to pass by the fingers at his throat. the rapid heartbeat hammering against his prey’s chest, the look of fear in his eyes. It was delicious. A lot better than that Soldier he ate two days prior.

 

“S-Snipes, I can’t… I c-can’t b-breathe…”

 

The hunter watched him struggle, his face starting to turn purple as his two hands were gripped firmly against his bony wrist. The stake was nowhere in sight, for good reason. Sniper would have snapped his neck if he noticed he still had it in his grasp. Sniper was pleased that respawn was off; no one would miss this fat, balding man. Pyro, maybe, but he might just forget him the next day with all those chemicals and fumes he inhaled.

 

“R-Ray…”

 

Sniper’s pupils shrunk a bit at the sound of that name, his bony fingers loosening slightly. His teeth clenched tightly, an ache forming in his jaw as he stared down at the man.

 

“Wot… Did ya just say?”

 

Sniper’s fingers loosened further, letting Engineer gasp in breaths of air, his shaking as he coughed. He felt light-headed, dizzy from the lack of blood, his eyes seeing stars. When Engineer didn’t answer, Sniper, hunched forward again and gripped his neck, his teeth bared dangerously again as he moved his other hand to join the first at his neck.

 

“Oi should kill ya…”

 

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t get his fingers to tighten any further around his neck. He was starting to feel something he hadn’t felt since he was turned. _Panic_. Sniper was panicking.

 

Engineer squeezed his fat fingers around Sniper’s wrists, trying to pry him off. But Sniper was far too strong, even if he was a vampire. Engineer wasn’t the strongest on the team, always stooped over his bench. But he should be somewhat decent with hauling those heavy and large pieces of machinery, right? He just didn’t do it often enough to change anything about his physical strength. Sniper, even with all this added strength, was a man who could hold a rifle up for hours on end without even a quiver. He chased after others with a wicked blade that he easily swung around like it was a stick. Engineer? He just sits there and babysits his machines.

 

Pathetic, really.

 

“Ray… I s-said… R-Raynold…”

 

Sniper’s jaw clenched tighter, but he was still stunned that this damned fat lard and excuse of a man could even know something so secretive. No one knew his name and no one bothered to ask. He was simply called Sniper among other nicknames. He didn’t like it when people called him by his name.

 

“How… The fuck… Do ya know that?”

 

His fingers tightened, feeling the blood get hot against his fingers as Engineer struggled. He could see the man’s eyes start to roll back into his head.

 

“I-I heard… Miss Pauling… Say it…”

 

Engineer strained.

 

“W-We were… Drafted… On the same… Day…”

 

Of course. That skanky bitch… Who else would know something so private than her? She was a snoop and a snitch. He hated every part of her and when she had called him that, she was halfway across the room with a powerful slap from Sniper. He warned her not to call him that again, lest someone found out and she quivered in her high heeled shoes and gave her word that no one else would know.

 

But someone else did know. And for once, he didn’t know what to do about it. He was already strangling the man, so what more could he do?

 

“Do not. Ever. Call me that. _Ever_. If oi hears ya call me that again, _oi will not hesitate to send you to fuckin’ hell._ ”

 

Sniper’s voice hissed through his clenched teeth as he leaned closer to the man’s face, their noses nearly touching. Engineer was shaking under him by now before Sniper’s fingers slowly started to loosen. Engineer started coughing and wheezing as Sniper lifted himself off of the man, the adrenaline rushing through whatever parts of his still veined body as he flexed his fingers. Engineer wheezed as he kicked himself away from Sniper towards the opposite wall.

 

Sniper stood there, looming in the darkness like a shadow. His bright eyes watching Engineer as he worked on regulating his breathing and tending to his surely bruised neck. Maybe a fractured larynx if he was really being generous. The marks would raise suspicion, no doubt, but Sniper couldn’t care less who found out what he did to their Engineer.

 

He continued to flex his fingers, standing there as the rush wore off, his knees starting to shake. He nearly collapsed but made sure to carefully lower himself down to lean against the bags of kernels and rice. A hiss escaped from between his teeth as he felt the pain start to flare up again. _Shit_.

 

Silence droned on what seemed hours, but only a handful of minutes as the two struggled to subdue the pain they were feeling.

 

Sniper lowered his head, the hat hiding the intense glow of his eyes as he pressed it against the sack. He pulled the poncho more around himself, trying to hide all the grotesque disfigurements he had endured. His ears were tuned into the sound of the other man in the darkness, but he paid them no real mind. They weren’t worth his time or energy to deal with. He just hoped he’d fuck off, leave him alone to recover.

 

Sniper’s jaw clenched tightly as his body shuddered from the sudden flare of pain. A hiss escaped his throat as he curled up more around himself. He tensed more-so when he heard shuffling, not away from him, but towards him.

 

_Oh, you gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me…_

“S-Snipes…”

 

Engineer’s voice was hoarse, weak and strained from the damage Sniper had done to him.

 

“I… Might be a… Coward, but… I ain’t gonna just run away… From someone who needs help...”

 

Voice strained as the man gave a few harsh coughs, groaning from the burning sensation he felt. He was holding his neck with a hand, trying to gently massage it to null the pain, but to no success.

 

“Please… This is all m’ fault…”

 

Sniper curled up more into himself as he hissed, a snarl rising in his throat as he was damn near close to lunging at him again and actually make sure he couldn’t talk again. Fucking annoying southern voice was like nails on a chalkboard, it made his head hurt. Sniper moved a hand to his hat as he held it tightly to his head, bony fingers digging into the fabric as he let out another groan.

 

“Shut… The fuck up… And go away.”

 

But Engineer persisted. And it was trying Sniper’s patience. He was letting him off easy with just what was most likely a superficial wound. He was giving him a chance to turn tail and run. Run far away from him and never talk to him again. But here he was, coming back to him even after what he had done to him. And it wasn’t his fault in the first place that he severely wounded him. It was Sniper’s own stupidity for not telling him that he couldn’t walk out in the sun. Like he was ever going to tell anyone about it.

 

He chose this location for the sole reason that the sun hardly shone. It was the only way he could pretend to be a normal human being. Shooting and scoring wins alongside his normal teammates. Normal… That was a word that burned like acid on Sniper’s tongue.

 

“You’re gonna have t’ do more than strangling me t’ make me go away, Snipes. I hurt you, unintentionally, but I have to make up for it. Now stop acting like a coyote pretendin’ t’ have rabies who is all bark and no bite and fucking tell me what ya need me t’ do.”

 

Engineer’s face was red from both pain and frustration. Sure he was terrified of Sniper after being attacked like that, but he still wanted to help. He was still a teammate and even if they didn’t get along, they still helped each other.

 

“I don’t care if you’re a goddamn vampire or bigfoot or Nessie, you’re still Sniper and you’re still my teammate. So put your big fucking boy pants on and let me help you.”

 

Sniper didn’t know how to react to that, other to let a small chuckle escape his lips before it was quickly replaced with a groan of pain. _Fuck_.

 

“Please, Snipes. Let me help you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Blood?”

 

Engineer’s voice was a little unsure of what Sniper had just uttered to him. The orange glow of fiery orbs told him he wasn’t joking.

 

“Well, I can go ahead and ask Medic for some blood ba—“

 

“Fuck. No.”

 

Engineer was taken aback, watching the man shudder and groan painfully, turning his body away to heave up some blood. Hearing it slap and slosh on the floor, the smell of it overwhelming. Engineer swallowed hard, trying to ignore the horrible smell.

 

“Medic’s blood bags taste like _shite_. Who t’ fuck knows what that kook has in t’ bags. Oi don’t even wanna know what else he put in ‘em, but they taste like literal shite.”

 

Sniper’s voice was harsh and filled with pain and anger. He had his fair share of trying to steal a blood bag or two. And when he consumed one, he swore his stomach was on fire and he vomited most of it in the waste bin nearby. He threw the other bags away in disgust, spending two days recovering in his room from the bad blood.

 

He knew the prick was poisoning their blood supply so he would have a reason to conduct surgery for no damned reason. Asshole was really off his rocker.

 

Engineer leaned back slightly, sucking in air through his teeth. He rubbed his neck as he tried to speak.

 

“I don’t know what t’ tell ya, pardner, but there’s no other way of gettin’ blood. Unless ya want me to go and find a rabbit or—“

 

His words were quickly interrupted when he was suddenly grabbed; feeling his knee be dragged into the slop that was left behind by Sniper’s upset stomach. Slammed against the wall, he felt the bony hand grip his shirt collar, accompanied by the other. He winced, pain inching into his neck and back.

 

He closed his eyes tightly when he smelled the tainted breath of Sniper as it came close to him. The mixture of body fluid and blood rancid as it burned his nose, making his stomach churn. He was positive he was ready to empty his own stomach. His fingers dug into the wall as he felt the warm breath of Sniper inch closer, the smell stronger as he could smell charred flesh and burned hair added with the blood and vomit.

 

Engineer held his breath as he felt him come closer, the breath hotter as Sniper moved to touch his cheek with the half of his nose. Sniper’s one eye was lidded, watching the Engineer as he was tense.

 

“Rabbits taste like shite.”

 

He said in a low voice, watching as Engineer swallowed hard. He could hear the pounding of his heart and the rushing of blood through his thick arteries and veins. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and even more, so that he had someone who wasn’t actively trying to run away. Then again, he did admit that he was a coward.

 

“Oi prefer human blood. Straight from t’ source.”

 

His voice was alluring, a sort of charm to it as he eyed the Engineer as he felt him start to tremble in his hold. It was a shame that respawn was off, even though he wouldn’t care if he was killed. But he had a feeling that he didn’t want him to be gone, permanently. He couldn’t describe the feeling he was getting from the idea of losing this man. Was it possession?

 

“Blood is best at the heart, mate.”

 

He whispered, his nose running along his cheek to his jaw, inhaling deeply and feeling the plump man tense further, his jaw quivering as he ran his nose along the jawline. He moved closer, shuffling to pin his body against the man’s so he wouldn’t have a chance to escape him when he planned to feed.

 

Sniper took note that Engineer was staring down at him, his face contorted in fear. Something Sniper was all too familiar with. And the sight made his dead heart beat excitedly.

 

“If ya let me… Feed…”

 

His voice was quiet and his eyes locked with his prey’s. Engineer was quiet, his lip quivering as he hesitated, watching as Sniper was pressing his nose against his jaw. After what seemed to be three minutes of dead silence, quiet and long breaths on Sniper’s end before Engineer finally had enough gall to talk.

 

“I…”

 

Engineer started as he felt Sniper moved closer, pressing his body more so against the wall as he heard Sniper inhale deeply.

 

“If it makes up for what I did t’ ya…”

 

Sniper narrowed his eye, soon moving to trace his nose along the foreman’s neck, inhaling his scent and letting a soft groan of either pleasure or pain escape his lips. If that was him giving permission, he was going to go ahead and take the offer. He loosened his grip, moving to take the plump man’s arms and put them on his shoulders, being careful not to let him touch his burned skin.

 

His boney fingers moved to trace along his arm to his head, moving to caress the cheek of the man as he pushed his nose against his jaw to push his head to the side. After successfully doing that without resistance, he traced his nose down to his neck, returning to tracing it with a heavy sigh. He could feel the heat and pulsating of his frantic heart, moving to part his mouth and trace his fangs along an artery.

 

He felt Engineer tense, his fat fingers gripping the poncho as he prepared himself for the pain that would eventually come. Sniper’s free hand moved to run along his collar to his chest, down to his belly as he traced his tongue along his prey’s neck, making sure he knew where he was going to bite. This elected a small whimper from Engineer as he turned his head away slightly, exposing more of his neck.

 

Sniper’s mouth opened further, pressing the tips of his fangs against his neck. He took in a deep inhale, making sure he was sure he wanted to go through with this.

 

Of course, he damn did.

 

Pressing his fangs into the soft flesh, he heard Engineer give out a small grunt and whimper of pain, feeling his poncho be pulled and gripped before the grip was loosened. Blood started to pool from the bite marks and he quickly placed his lips against the wounds, letting the blood flow against his tongue. Like a leech, he latched on, fingers moving to gently cradle Engineer’s head as the other rested at the man’s side, giving it gentle strokes along the fabric.

 

Sniper wasn’t one for soothing his prey when he fed, but he was getting a free meal without the mess included, so he would do what he could to make sure this meal would remain ‘free’.

 

Blood ran past his lips as it ran down the Engineer’s neck and to his shirt collar, staining his uniform and part of his overalls. Sniper continued to suck and drink the blood, telling himself to slow down so he didn’t accidentally kill the poor bastard. It wouldn’t be his fault, honestly, if he drank him to death.

 

He took note that his blood tasted rich in fat and oil, but held a strange taste that he hadn’t taste before. It was sickly sweet. Like the flowers.

 

He pulled away, a groan escaping his lips as he licked them of any bloody residue, watching the man as he appeared delirious and drained. Poor sod couldn’t even handle a little blood loss, and he was a damn mercenary for fuck’s sake.

 

Sniper could feel parts of his body start to piece itself back together, albeit slowly and painfully. He winced, already feeling it. Although it wasn’t as painful as being burned alive. His fingers moved to caress his cheek, his tongue moving to lick up the blood and over the puncture marks, the pain subsiding for the poor lard.

 

“Mmh. You tasted good, love.”

 

Sniper whispered softly as he moved to caress both his cheeks and stroke them. He looked at the man, his eyes twitching to make sure he was still with him. Their bodies still pressed together, but with a small layer of sweat sticking to their skins. He could hear Engineer’s breathing hard and rapid, his body trembling at the thought that he just let this monster do this to him.

 

And now he was being shown affection, like aftercare of intense sexual intercourse. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably. His hands moved to go to Sniper’s shoulders, gripping it weakly as he fluttered his eyes to see the orange orbs staring at him.

 

Sniper cooed as he moved to let go of his cheeks to trace his fingers down his chest and under his armpits, leaning forward and resting his good cheek on the smaller and plump man’s shoulder.

 

Engineer was drained of energy, his eyes fluttering closed as he let himself succumb to the warmth of the man holding him, the vampire making sure that he was okay. His grip loosened further as he moved to slouch more against Sniper, his body giving out one, long sigh before he was quiet.

 

Sniper moved to press his nose into his neck, inhaling softly and making sure that he had a heartbeat. Much to his disappointment, he still did. But he needed him alive, alive to help him recover. At least just this one man would be the only exception and safe from execution.

 

“You’re fine, love…”

 

He whispered softly as he moved to hold him close and trace his nose against his neck, giving it a tender and gentle kiss. He couldn’t believe he was being soft to this excuse of a man, what the hell was happening to him? Usually, he talked shit and got hit, but now here he was, being… _Nice_.

 

“You’re mine, love…”


	11. Chapter 11

Sniper was having an existential crisis.

 

On one hand, he wasn't too bothered by the fact that he had to feed. On the other hand, it was from someone who was willing to let him show his affliction. He questioned if it was a wise idea to let the man know what he really was. He should have just chanced a painful rash, explain to him later he was allergic to the sun, so that was why he was stationed all the way in the middle of fucking nowhere in the mountains.

 

He cursed himself internally, wishing desperately that respawn was on so he could shove an arrow into his eye socket.

 

Sniper craned his neck slightly, his nose tracing along the man's neck, inhaling deeply that scent he couldn't quite understand. This man he held in his arms, why was he so hellbent on keeping him alive?

 

Over and over, he kept repeating to himself that he wasn't worth it. That he was just a cinder block tied around his waist, keeping him from being completely free. But then again, when was the last time he was _really_ free?

 

Maybe that one night where he watched his last sunset before he succumbed to the life of the night. It was a choice he soon came to regret. But then again, he didn't have one. His maker was delusional, starving and lonely. Sniper just happened to be there at the wrong time.

 

Lips curled in a quiet growl, he wanted to kill that bastard, disembowel him. Make him eat his own shit and piss. Make him choke on his dead heart. Tear his limbs apart and shove them down his throat. Make him feel the agony he had felt of loneliness and denial of what he used to know. Open him up and fill him with lead, sink him to the bottom of the fucking ocean. Damn bastard took away his favorite past time, water was just as deadly as the sun, but not cosmetically.

 

Ember eyes glanced up to the man who was slouched in his hold, ears picking up his labored and uneasy breathing. Sniper moved to hold him closer, let his mangled face rest against his shoulder as he listened to the unsteady pulses of his heart. A way to escape the waterlogged prison of his mind.

 

Was this man really worth it? He was the first Sniper had discovered who didn't totally want to steak him when he learned of his affliction. Then again maybe he was just acting on total fear and not understanding. Sniper nibbled his lip in thought, the beats of his prey's heart echoing in his ears.

 

Roused out of his thoughts, he loosened his hold and moved to shift away, laying Engineer down. Gathering a sack of rice, he made sure to tuck it somewhat under his head and peeled off his poncho with a wince. It stuck to his burned skin like dried glue, and unlike the fun that was had when peeling the glue, it was painful.

 

Gently draping it over the rotund man, he crossed his legs and held his cheeks in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

 

What the _fuck_ was he doing? Why was he putting so much care into this man? He wasn't worth two fucking minutes to deal with on the battlefield. Especially yesterday when he was asked to help babysit the man and his toys. Annoying.

 

Sniper ran his fingers up his face, his bony hand lightly scraping against the exposed bone and ligaments, tendons tender. A small shiver ran up his back at the sudden spark of pain, making him hiss. Damn it. At least the pain was a good distraction from his mind as he eyed the man who was sleeping on the floor. His lips traced over his exposed fangs and teeth.

 

He should have just killed him when he had the chance. Should have just left him to die by the Spy. Then all of this could have easily been avoided. But here he was.

 

 _Damn it_.

 

Sniper stood, stretching out his legs and rolling up his sleeves, albeit painfully as the cloth stuck to his burned skin. A small hiss passed his lips as he turned his back to the man. Should just leave him here. Let him suffer from blood loss. But then that damn freak would come looking and he'd be the first person they'd suspect did this to him. He had no choice but to stay down in the darkness, to avoid being set alight a second time.

 

 

Pulling off his hat and dropping it on a crate, his fingers dragged through his hair. Disgust filled his remaining features as he pulled out clumps of hair, both singed and melted. Shaking his fingers, the hair fell at his boots. He never was a fan of getting partially melted, the process of healing was a rough one.

 

Looking at his burned hand, he started to pick at the bubbled, glue-like layer and started to peel it off. It hurt like a bitch since it was mostly still attached and had receptors. Hissing, he pulled the whole back of his hand and tossed the patch onto the floor, hearing it make a wet  _slap_ as it stuck to the floor. The clear, watery discharge from the exposed skin and muscle mixed with blood, making it smell rancid. His nose scrunched up at the smell. Although he craved the scent of blood and any fluid worth drinking or eating from a person, he disliked when it came from his own body. Everything just smelled like rot.

 

Sniper cursed quietly, he'd have to ask Engineer if he could get him some gauze to wrap his arms and hands so they could heal without the possibility of infection. Not that he could die from it, but beings like he still got sick.

 

Turning his hand around, he felt the cold and stale air sting the weeping skin. His bony fingers started to pick at the palm and pull away the burned skin there and he added it to the first on the floor. He should really go and see Medic, but that fucking lunatic would just strap him down and invade his body both inside and out. And he wasn't in the mood to have his body be picked apart by a dentist pick and scalpel.

 

" _Shit_ that hurts..."

 

Cursing mostly to himself as he continues this treatment of removing the burned flesh until his entire arm was stripped to the elbow. Flexing it, he hissed at the slight burning sensation as muscle rubbed muscle and the blood running along his forearm to his fingertips. He could feel a smaller pain, something like needles pricking at every exposed and damaged part of him, putting him together.

 

Honestly, he wanted to be in a fucking coma and just be fed blood through an IV so he wouldn't have to deal with this. Like that was going to happen. He wasn't going to leave the cellar, even if he had to take a goddamn piss.

 

Closing his only eye that could actually close, he sighed heavily, running his bony hand through his hair again to pull out more of it and let it sprinkle on the mass of removed skin. After removing most of his scalp of hair, he put his hat back on and sat down on a crate, staring at the man who lay before him.

 

Inhaling through half of his nose and mouth, his brow knit together as he listened to him breathe. It was less labored and calmer as if he was actually sleeping like he normally would. Did this man ever sleep? He didn't want to sit here and watch him sleep, he wasn't  _that_ kind of vampire.

 

Sniper looked away, his eye narrowing at the stairwell as he heard the muffled voice of Pyro as they called downstairs. Sitting up slightly, he flexed his fingers. If they came downstairs, he'd have to deal with him too, and he wasn't looking forward to trying to rip off that suit just to get to the fleshy center.

 

"We're fine down 'ere, mate."

 

This was enough to make Pyro hum and leave the rest be. Thankfully.

 

"Bloody freak..."

 

"Heh... Look who's talkin'."

 

Sniper tensed, head snapping towards the man on the floor as he narrowed his eye. Did he wake up? He didn't even notice.

 

Engineer sat up slowly and groaned, moving a hand to his head and winced. A damn headache... Not to mention the bite flared up the bruises from being strangled, even though the bite was now absent. Sniper looked away and his leg started to jitter, something he never normally did.

 

"How long was I out?"

 

"Half an hour."

 

"That all?"

 

Sniper didn't respond and Engineer sat up more, letting the poncho fold onto his lap as he massaged his bruised neck, his nose scrunching up at the smell of stomach bile and blood. He'd have to clean this up before it got rancid. He didn't need flies swarming down here and contaminating their food supply.

 

Squinting, he could barely see the form of Sniper as his leg jittered, the heel of his boot clicking on the stone floor in a quick rhythm. The only thing that really told him where Sniper sat was the glow from his eyes. That eerie glow that gave away the hint that he was a supernatural being and wasn't to be considered 'normal'.

 

"Why'd ya do it."

 

The voice was low, quiet as Sniper spoke, his head turning only a fraction of an inch as his one good eye glanced to Engineer. The man continued to rub his neck but gave a small hum as he furrowed his brow.

 

"Why not?"

 

That made Sniper angry. The simple, stupid reply made him bare his teeth and turn his head more fully to glare at Engineer.

 

"Oi coulda fuckin' killed ya. And ya wouldn't bloody wake up."

 

"But ya didn't, did ya?"

 

The reply made Sniper's eyes twitch slightly and he looked away, eyes half-lidded as he scowled. Engineer let out a weak grunt as he touched a raw spot on his neck and sighed. The silence dragged on between the two, the sound of Sniper's leg jittering echoed in the darkness.

 

"Snipes?"

 

Engineer was the first to break the silence, moving to stand on shaky legs. His face blanched and he nearly collapsed if it wasn't for the swift movement of Sniper and his strong grip. Flinching from the sudden appearance of Sniper, he let out a weak whimper. Afraid he would get hurt again. Sniper's grip tightened before it loosened. Normally he would inflict more pain on a scared victim, but this was someone who wasn't going to become a victim. He was his source of soothing ichor. A living blood bag.

 

"What."

 

Voice curt and irritated, Engineer shrunk a little from the grip before he was released. Able to stand on his own, he held the poncho and started to neatly fold it up.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Fuckin'  _peachy_."

 

Sniper wasn't expecting the small chuckle that Engineer replied with along with the offering of his poncho. Sniper stared at the poncho before moving to snatch it. He scowled and turned away, avoiding stepping in his own vomit. Engineer couldn't see as well as Sniper, but he traversed around slowly, fingers gliding on the wooden shelving that housed the cans of non-perishable foods and boxes of ammunition.

 

Head turned slightly, Sniper watched closely with one eye. Engineer was feeling along to find the way to the stairwell, which gave off a faint light. The closer he got, the more illuminated he was and the more the bruise stuck out like a sore thumb. Chewing his cheek, Sniper wondered how much it really hurt. He didn't know why he was so concerned for his wellbeing. He meant nothing to him but providing him with the blood he needed to heal and rebuild, a goddamn mobile blood bag. He was nothing more.

 

His dead heart ached, a feeling that he swore died on that night, basked by the final glow of his last sunset. His eyes turned away, lips pulling into a frown as he crossed his arms loosely, moving to sit down and stare at the slop that was on the floor. He listened as Engineer traversed up the stairs and heard Pyro give off frantic noises of concern and the tender voice of Engineer comforting him and assuring him that it was merely an accident and that he was okay.

 

Sniper's leg started to jitter again, his eye fell closed as in he inhaled deeply. The sickly sweet scent of Engineer still trapped in his olfactory sensors as he exhaled.

 

He was nothing more than fodder...

 

...right?


	12. Chapter 12

"Snipes?"

 

Reverberating through the dull and stuffy cellar, Sniper hardly reacted to his name being called. Too absorbed into the thought and debate on what he should do next and what the rotund lard even meant to him. His knee continued to jitter, clicking loudly and filling his head with the constant click. His mind clouded as his eyes twitched before glancing to the stairwell when he heard him be called a second time.

 

"Sniper! Ya there?"

 

Engineer's voice was hoarse and strained, making Sniper slightly smirk. He was proud of himself for doing so much damage to him and that ear-grating Texan drawl was less annoying.

 

"Piss off, mate."

 

He shouted back, his teeth clenched firmly as he looked back to his peeled arm, flexing his fingers and wincing at the inflamed muscle.

 

"Guess you don't want any burn ointments and gauze, then."

 

Sniper snapped his head back to the stairwell and scowled. Rising from where he sat, he felt the pain flare throughout his body, not as intense as before, but it was still unbearable. He held his stomach and groaned, hoping to be able to keep the blood he just ingested in and not all over his front.

 

"Fine."

 

His voice cracked ever so slightly as he approached the stairwell, squinting slightly up at the flooding light. Shouldn't have torn that door off of its hinges, but he was in a blind state of panic. Could you really blame him?

 

At the top of the stairwell was Engineer, his neck already tended to, a scarf wrapped in place. It was their team's color and had a plaid pattern to it. To Sniper, it looked more like a feeble attempt to avoid questions about the bruise and an effort to cover up the faint bite marks on his neck from suspicious eyes.

 

"Ya gonna come up or stay down there?"

 

Engineer's voice strained as he looked down at the man at the bottom of the cellar stairs. Sniper's remaining lips curled into a quiet snarl as he held out his skeletal hand, beckoning with a wiggle of his fingers. Engineer sighed as he started to make his way down the stairs, hand firmly grasping the railing.

 

Sniper figured he was still feeling the aftereffect of the blood loss and still unsteady, which was both amusing and, he hated to admit it, concerning. A big man like him should be able to handle even a minor blood loss. Sniper didn't even take that much out of him and he was still a wobbling mess.

 

As Engineer approached closer, Sniper stepped further away from him, his eyes scanning him for any evidence of a weapon of any kind. The last thing he wanted to do was end up killing a man and having to explain himself to the flame retardant up above what happened. No one would believe his side of the story, anyway. Engineer continued to approach, making Sniper continue to back away, his teeth bared slightly.

 

"Stop bein' a baby and let me help you, dagnabit!"

 

Sniper paused in his back peddle and arched a brow at his attempt at a curse. Engineer stood before him, craning his neck up slightly to look up at the taller man, lips pursed into a thin line. He had his goggles removed so he could better see the glowing orbs boring down back at him.

 

"Oi don't need yer help."

 

Sniper responded, his voice a throaty growl accompanied by a small whistle of pain through clenched teeth. Engineer hummed, approaching a bit closer as the Sniper leaned away.

 

"Sure don't sound like it."

 

Engineer said with a frown, his blue eyes a dull shine in the darkness. Sniper cursed internally and soon deflated, his teeth bared in mute annoyance. God damn this man. Why did he accept his help...

 

"Fine, ya cocky asshole."

 

Sniper sneered as he moved to sit back down on the crates, his skeletal arm at his side, gripping the crate to try and suppress the amount of pain he was currently feeling. He felt like he was going to vomit. But he was stubborn, there was no way he was letting this man baby him.

 

Sighing heavily with a shake of his head, he approached as he held the medicinal cream in his gloved hand. Sniper's leg started to jitter once again, his eyes avoiding him as he neared. Removing the cap with his gloved hand, Engineer put a generous amount in his hand and set the bottle aside.

 

Sniper was a man who hated any sort of physical contact unless he instigated it. The moment Engineer tried to be helpful, Sniper had grabbed his neck and twisted, slamming him on the crate he was just on, teeth bared and fangs glinting. Dangerous eyes bore into the Engineer's shocked blue ones. It took Sniper a moment to control himself, to force himself to let him go and turn away, a long exhale escaping his clenched jaw.

 

Engineer laid there on the crate, his back burning with pain, but dulled by the shock. Sitting up, he cleared his throat, the once dull pain now flared, twisting their own fingers around his neck.

 

"Don't... Touch me unless ya want me t' kill ya."

 

Sniper warned, his voice barely a whisper as he closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really had to get himself under control, he was behaving irrationally and he never was this way before. Something about this stocky, short man made him lose all sense of himself. His ears picked up Engineer sitting up on the crate before he sighed heavily, hearing the weakness in his voice.

 

"Sorry."

 

Now he went ahead and made the man apologize. He groaned before he turned around and sat down on the floor in front of the man, legs crossed, burned and peeled arm thrust out in front of the man.

 

"Ask first before ya decide t' be suicidal."

 

Engineer was surprised by his sudden change in behavior and frowned. He looked at the arm offered, moving to gently put Sniper's palm on his rubbered palm, his fat fingers slathered with the cream slowly running along the shriveled skin. He tensed when he heard a sharp hiss escape Sniper's clenched teeth before it was replaced with a groan. He couldn't tell if he was in pain or if he was pleased.

 

His fat, meaty hand ran along the skin, making sure to apply a generous amount of burn cream to the peeled skin, massaging lightly and gently. His eyes were fixed on the strange anatomy of muscle without the skin, tracing over tendons and ligaments that were exposed. All the while Sniper said nothing, but he could feel his embers burning into him as he worked.

 

"Ya done this before, haven't ya."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Pyro?"

 

"Yeah. He needs help gettin' his back, so I offer t' do it for him."

 

The two fell silent, nothing but their breathing being heard in the stale air. Sniper could hear Engineer's heart, a slow and calming beat, not as frantic as before. His hand was warm, soft. He would have thought them rough with all the work he did on his contraptions and toys. But this was a nice surprise. He could feel his ears start to warm, so he turned his head away, getting thoughts of those hands elsewhere...

 

Engineer made his way from elbow to wrist, gently twisting with his motions and reapplied more cream when he needed to. When he reached his fingers, he did them one at a time, lightly massaging them and taking note of lack of nails on that hand. It must have really hurt, what he did to him. He couldn't help but feel worse about his predicament now, negative feelings starting to stream into his mind.

 

 _Fucking idiot._  
  
_All your fault._  
  
_Look what you did._  
  
_You can't do anything right._  
  
_Nice way to make a friend._  
  
_Dumbass. Fatass. Retard._

The words got worse and worse the more the silence dragged on, his fingers moving slowly as he finished up, his hand having a small layer of pus and blood, turning the white cream pink. Reaching behind himself, he pulled out the handkerchief he had on his person for just an occasion. Wiping his hand off, he reached for the gauze. Gathering Sniper's attention by his sudden change of demeanor, he narrowed his good eye at him. He wasn't a mind reader, but he felt the room get heavy. And it wasn't from the stale air.

 

Inhaling slowly through his nose, he released it. His eye closed for a moment before they opened at half mast, the glow of his eyes dulled now that he was in a more calmer state of mind. The silence was one way to calm your nerves and to collect your being. Sniper watched as Engineer started to wrap the bandage, starting from his wrist to his elbow. When Engineer bent lower, he could smell the sweet scent off of him, making him release a small hum.

 

"What did ya mean by 'I was yours'?"

 

Sniper's hum caught in his throat and he nearly choked, biting his lip hard to avoid himself from coughing and giving himself away. Blood ran down his lip to his chin, his shriveled hand moving to quickly wipe it away. Shit, he heard that?

 

Engineer blinked when the arm was removed from his hands and he frowned.

 

"I'm not done."

 

"Oh, yer done. Fuck off."

 

"Snipes, you can't just have your hand be exposed to t' elements, it'll get--"

 

"Oi said, fuck off! Oi can do it m'self, goddamn it, Engie!"

 

Engineer slightly recoiled from the harshness of words but frowned as he rose, wiping his hand and tossing it on the crate, turning to leave him alone in the darkness. Sniper kept a hand to his mouth to hide the bleeding lip before he was out of sight. His tongue grazed over the puncture and he groaned. He ran his bony hand over his face, tipping his hat up and pushing his aviators to his forehead.

 

_Fuck._

 

Seated on the cellar floor, he stared where the man once sat, his arm starting to flare up in pain. He wished his warm hands were back on his arm, dulling the pain and making his muscles relax. But here he went ahead and chased him off.  _Again_. He just couldn't get this social aspect right. No wonder he was just so cold to everyone after he was made.

 

Reaching for the gauze left behind after sitting in silence and contemplating on how to fix this mess, he finished up wrapping up his arm and fingers. He flexed them after he was done doing so, wincing as the gauze rubbed against the muscles. He'd have to refrain from moving them for a while...

 

Ears picked up the sound of footfalls on the wooden planked stairs, making his eyes glance over to see Engineer set down some clothes near the bottom step and retreated. The silence dragged on, his eyes lingering on where the man was just moments prior before he moved to pick himself up and make his way to see what he had left.

 

Fingers ran over the soft fabric as he pulled it up to examine it. The shirt was large, held the familiar emblem of a wrench, indicating it was from Engineer's own stash of clothing. They always had several pairs of clothes during the week in case incidents happened beyond respawn. Without thinking, he held the shirt to his damaged nose and inhaled, taking in the foreman's scent that was embedded into the fabric. His eye fell closed as the sickly scent forced his shoulders to lower and his body to relax.

 

Opening his eye, he looked to his own clothes, slathered in piss, blood and vomit and an assortment of bodily fluids. He desperately wanted to shower all this away, but with how bad his wounds were, he figured that the hot water would just pain him further. That and he still had his wounds from yesterday's Spy having target practice on him. Maybe he could...

 

He scowled, tossing the shirt onto the crate as well as the pair of slacks. No, he wasn't going to ask him for anything else. He was done with him, and when he was completely healed, they were going to go their separate ways and become nothing more than strangers again.

 

His fingers peeled off the soiled clothes, having removed all of it to stand naked in the darkness. His wrapped hand ran over the damage and poked at some tender spots to assess the damage. It wasn't so bad underneath, mostly his arms and face got the worst parts of the damage. Thankfully. Tossing his clothes onto the floor, he slipped on the oversized shirt, exposing a bit of his collar and chest with how stretched out it was, the sleeves cut off at the forearm. The slacks were a bit big, but they had drawstrings which helped with keeping them on his slender frame. He left the shirt hanging outside of his pants, not really bothering to look professional since he was going to be down here for a while.

 

Glancing to the side to eye the slop and messes he had made in his pain-stricken state, he knelt down and started to mop it up with his soiled shirt and pants. He wasn't going to need them anymore...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; attempted rape.  
> Read at your own risk.

What the  _fuck_ was he thinking?

 

Listening for signs that the two above were nowhere in the vicinity, the Announcer having spoken that the match was to start within the hour, gave him the green light to go ahead and leave the cellar. He had to move quickly, though, to avoid being seen by any of his teammates, even Engineer and Pyro. The last thing he wanted to do was confront them and have them really see the amount of damage that was done to him.

 

Running across the trodden soil to the main doors, he quickly ducked in and headed straight to his room. Ducking behind outcroppings in the wall, he narrowly ran into the Soldier and Demoman, who were amping each other up by yelling insults at one another. They hardly noticed the man slip past, a hand to his hat as he quickly retreated.

 

Reaching the safety of his room, he quickly set aside his bow and quiver, tossing the poncho onto his messy bed and tore off the clothes the Engineer had graciously given him. He didn't bother pulling off his hat or aviators as he did so, soon nude as he rummaged around his closet for clothes to wear. The thought of staying cooped up in the cellar while everyone else was out there kicking ass and taking names made him angry. He wasn't a coward who was going to hide and recover while everyone else had fun. He was a credit to the team, and he was going to stay that way.

 

Pulling out his usual attire, he slipped it on over his barely bald scalp and felt the soft fabric run over his less severe burns. Pulling on his pants (with the absence of undergarments because he wasn't going to fucking mess with those when he would need to piss) and tucking in his shirt. He rolled down his sleeves and fished out some leather gloves he had on hand. He didn't need anyone to see that he was grotesque. He didn't need to slaughter anyone over it, either.

 

Wrapping and tying a bandana across his exposed face, he put his aviators back on and hat, slipping on his vest and soon his poncho followed. Approaching his weapon stand, he attached the utility belt and slid his shiv in its holster. Next, he grabbed his sniper rifle and pulled the bolt action to check if there was a spent casing inside. Finding none, he loaded it and soon held it firmly in his hands as he left his room and headed towards a side window to slip out. He wasn't too keen on waiting with the rest of the team, he didn't need those stares.

 

Traversing the slippery terrain, he made it to his first roost, doing as he did days prior. He slipped a leg out the window and sat in the sill, the rifle resting on his lap as he listened to the light patter of rain.

 

 _Mission beings in sixty seconds_.

 

Good, he got out here just in the nick of time. The old lady loved to keep the doors locked and wouldn't release the hounds into the pit unless it was by her word. She was a controlling freak, no better than the damn Medics, that's for sure.

 

 _Mission begins in thirty seconds_.

 

Inhaling deeply, Sniper checked over his gun and made sure the safety was off, the muzzle clean and his supply of bullets in the pouch at his hip. All was there.

 

 _Mission begins in five seconds_.

 

Counting down, she rang out with a boom, announcing the start of the round. The shutters opened and the fighting dogs shouted and jeered, amping themselves up for a fight they knew they were going to win. Sniper simply sneered at their enthusiasm to be blown into bits or shred into ribbons. He didn't understand the thrill of being killed over and over again without consequences. It just didn't appeal to him.

 

That was why he took the job as a Sniper. The anonymity of the kill made it satisfying. Everyone was confused, panicked and alert as they just witnessed a person collapse in front of them, a fine mist spraying on their onlookers. It made his cold, dead heart warm at the sight.

 

Propping up a leg as he watched the Medic trail behind the Soldier, Heavy and Demoman taking the right and the Scout scurrying to the left. Pyro and Engineer trudged their way to the first point as the Spy disappeared the moment the doors opened. Where the snake was off to, he didn't care.

 

Resting the body of his rifle against his thigh, he leaned forward to rest his finger on the trigger, his eye peering through the scope as he scanned his territory. Foolishly, the opposing Spy decided to decloak, the pale smoke giving way to a disguise of the Sniper himself. His brow arched as he settled more into his position, trailing the Spy before squeezing the trigger.

 

A fine mist of brain matter and bone fragments showered the ground, coating it in slick blood. The smoke of the disguise kit failing changed their suit to their respective color, the body collapsing into a heap on the muddy ground. Sniper smirked from behind his cover, sitting up to pull the bolt lever and release the spent shell casing, loading a fresh one in and returning to his hunched position.

 

His body started to relax, the tension from the pain and of this morning's escapade started to slowly ebb away, his concentration nearing its peak. Thanks to the added stimulation of constant pain, his mind was clearer, his hearing acute and his reflexes perfect. He could hear the hum of the Medigun, the  _whoof_ of the sticky bomb launcher as it released its mines, the slapping of shoes in the mud, the whine of a sentry. He could hear it all.

 

But it was soon all interrupted when the hurried footfalls of none other than a Scout deafened out the pleasant sounds. Sniper's lips curled into a quiet scowl as he kept his eye trained in the scope, scanning for his next target. The footfalls slowed, signifying that it was his team's Scout.

 

Scout ducked his head in, only to see the Sniper perched on his roost. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, he made his way towards the medical kit nearby. Scattergun in his hands, his arms were littered with small narrow misses from a Heavy's Minigun. The scent of fresh blood soon invaded Sniper's nose.

 

His lips curled as his eye slowly closed, listening to the Scout open the kit to start and clean off the blood that was running down his arms. He could feel a warming start to grow in his stomach and further down. He couldn't believe he was getting a hard-on just from smelling his blood. Must have been his hypersensitivity after the incident.

 

"Hey, Snipes! What's with all the clothes, you goin' to Siberia or somethin'? Lemmie tell ya, you're gonna need a fuckin' lot more than that!"

 

Scout laughed, causing Sniper to slowly pull his face away from the scope. That accent was so ear-gratingly annoying, he didn't know how anyone could just ignore it and let the kid talk himself hoarse. Scout continued to jabber away, not paying the man any mind as he stepped into the building and approached.

 

"I heard there's like, oversized bears or somethin' there, you gonna go shoot one? Oh man, if you do you  _gotta_ bring me a tooth or claw or somethin' totally awes--"

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sniper had his hand around his throat. Seemed he had a thing for throats and strangling them, they weren't just used for meals.

 

"Shut the  _fuck up_ you annoying prick."

 

Sniper's voice was low, a hiss escaping through the mask over his disfigured face. Scout was shocked, his baby blue eyes wide as he stared at the dim glow behind the aviators. His hands held up, his Scattergun out of reach.

 

"W-Whoa Snipes! I was just kiddin' around, no need to get your shorts in a twist!"

 

Scout laughed nervously, Sniper's face closing in closer, making him wince away. In a quick, deft move, he had Scout pinned belly down on the floor. Scout yelped in surprise and pain, his headset having been knocked off by the force and his hat askew.

 

"What the fuck man? Snipes, c'mon man!"

 

Scout's voice was trying to sound brave and pissed, but it cracked so often that Sniper merely rolled his eyes.

 

"Did oi tell ya t' shut t' fuck up?"

 

His voice was dark, low and threatening as he inhaled the younger man's scent, moving his hand from his neck to his head, keeping him pinned with his inhuman strength. Scout let out a small whimper at the harshness of his words. He knew Sniper was mean and ruthless, but he never got to experience it firsthand like he was now.

 

Oozing blood spilled its iron scent into Sniper's olfactory sensors, making him groan. It was so fresh with a hint of fear, the hammering of Scout's heart and rush of blood through his veins didn't help his growing erection. His pants started to feel tight, his cock straining against the fabric.

 

Sniper's free, gloved hand moved to pull Scout's shirt out from inside of his pants, enough so he could snake the cool material along his stomach and up his chiseled abs and pecs. He was well toned for a young man his age, all that track and field paying off. Sniper lowered his head, his hat tipping slightly as he pressed the ridge of his hidden nose against his neck, fingers inching up his body.

 

Scout's body tensed when he realized just what was going on and what was possibly going to happen. Scout started to struggle, trying to push the larger, taller man off of him, but Sniper moved to pin a leg with his own, pressing his bulge against Scout's backside with a hot huff. Scout struggled more, only to get the hand on his head to his throat again, a tight squeeze forcing him to wheeze out a weak breath. Sniper said nothing as he continued his assault.

 

Scout let out a whimper, a weak gasp as he felt the leather graze over a nipple, sending shivers along his body as he started to beg.

 

"C-C'mon Snipes, don't do this man! I promise I'll just-just go away and not come back!"

 

Sniper ignored him, his voice muffled by the overwhelming scent of fresh blood and the heat of his arousal, his erection painful as he arched against the younger male, dragging his groin against him. His hand traced back down to his stomach and waistband, moving to slip his fingers inside, but the belt was only in the way with how tight he had it on. Damn it.

 

He couldn't take it anymore, moving to remove his hand, hearing Scout sigh slightly in relief in thinking that Sniper had come to his senses, only to let out a small whimper when he heard the sound of a buckle unclasping, the buckle scraping against the wooden floor as he pulled out his shirt. His actions were almost hurried, erratic. He was horny and he needed this right now. His fingers slipped in to try and fish out his cock, his breath heavy pants against Scout's neck, who was in a cold sweat.

 

"S-Snipes, c'mon, you can't be serious...!"

 

Scout begged as tears already were at his eyes at the idea of being violated violently by a man of his own team. Sniper ignored him, letting out a soft groan as he was able to release his cock from its fabric prison. The hand returning to Scout's buckle as he fumbled with it, trying to concentrate enough through his haze to get it undone.

 

He wouldn't get that far, as his head was suddenly snapped back with a sickening  _CRACK_.

 

Blood exploded from behind the mask, his nose for sure broken as he recoiled, letting go of Scout as he scurried away, leaving behind his Scattergun and getting the hell out of Dodge. Sniper let out a shout and string of curses, a hand to his face as his other reached for his shiv, unbuckling it from its sheath as he forced his eye open. He couldn't see straight, the room swimming and stars popping behind his eyes.

 

He made a blind swipe, trying to hit his target only to miss by stumbling from the flaring pain in his face, forcing him to wrench his eye shut.

 

"What the bloody hell, ya fuckin' cunt!"

 

Sniper cursed as he groaned, stumbling backward to pull his hand away from his face, feeling the gush of blood run over his lips and down his neck. His bandana soiled heavily with the damage done.

 

"I should be askin' you that!"

 

The voice made Sniper freeze, trying to blink his eye open and get rid of the daze. The grip on his shiv tightened as he recognized whose voice that was.

 

 _No fucking way_.

 

Engineer stood there, his hands firmly on his shotgun, the butt of it holding a small stain of red from the assault to Sniper's face. Engineer was frowning, his jaw set and his brows furrowed. Knuckles turning white at the anger he was trying to suppress. He was trying so hard not to pump him full of lead. Sniper took another step back and hissed, his tongue dragging over his lips under the bandana as the blood continued to freely flow.

 

"I heard shoutin' and came t' find out what was goin' on, thinkin' ya were under attack and I see ya... Ya doin' that to the boy?!"

 

Engineer's voice was rising with anger, although strained. Sniper growled lowly, moving to tuck away his manhood and somewhat decent himself up.

 

"Fuck off, this isn't your damned problem."

 

"No, it fuckin' is!"

 

Engineer shouted, moving to march up to Sniper and shove him with a strong hand, making him stumble slightly. Sniper stepped up to him, fists clenched and about to rise his shiv before he heard the cocking of the shotgun.

 

"You're nothin' but a goddamned monster. I shoulda put ya down when I had t' chance like ya said."

 

Sniper paused, his arms shaking with the strain and anger he was trying to hold back. His teeth grit and he soon let out a heavy, long sigh through his clenched teeth.

 

"I thought ya were more than just a goddamn vampire, but I guess all of ya monsters are the same."

 

The words stung, enough to make Sniper take a small step back. Did this man actually  _think_ he was... Sniper tensed, looking away and growling.

 

"Go ahead, shoot me. Respawn ain't gonna get rid of me."

 

Sniper was ready to be sent to respawn, after all, he did something he wouldn't have done in his right mind. But then again, he didn't really regret it either. He was horny, he was hungry, and he wanted to relieve himself of both of those feelings. If someone wasn't going to willingly give it to him, he was going to take it by force. It was just how he was.

 

Engineer was so furious, he could hear the blood boiling in his veins, making Sniper grimace. Unlike before, the sound of blood rushing was no longer turning him on. It just reminded him of his ailment and told him that he really screwed up his chances at a free meal and a safe place to recover.

 

But Engineer lowered his shotgun and instead punched him straight in the stomach, making Sniper keel over, the breath knocked out of him as he wheezed, soon vomiting up blood. He dropped to his knees and coughed, hand messily pressed against the slop as he winced. Fuck, that man sure could pack a punch.

 

"If I catch ya doin' that t' anyone else on my team, I will kill you and make sure you won't wake up."

 

Engineer warned, his fists clenched tightly as he glared down at the vampire before him. Sniper simply winced and hissed in pain, coughing up phlegm and blood, nose still bleeding even as the flow was a small stream. Engineer's next words drove a metaphorical stake through his heart, making Sniper stare at wide-eyed shock at the floor as Engineer left him alone with his thoughts.

 

"Whatever parta ya that I thought was still human ain't there no more. Not after this."


	14. Chapter 14

Normally, Sniper would just laugh and tell him off, tell him that he damn right wasn't human and he shouldn't forget it, least he found himself being fed from again.

 

But Sniper was locked to the floor, fingers moving to tear off the bandana obstructing his ability to breathe since it was caked with blood and coagulated vomit. Inhaling through his nose, he hardly winced as it stung his broken nose. Instead, he was left staring at the floor, hand still in his slop and the bandana nestled in the pool.

 

He really fucked up big time.

 

There was no way he was going to be let back into the cellar after this and most certainly no way he was going to let him feed on him again. All the possibilities of being hidden away were now tossed out the window by his damned animalistic behavior and biggest mistake he'd ever made. His fingers curled into a tight fist as he exhaled slowly, moving to push himself away to sit up against the wall.

 

Gloved hands moved to cover his face, tipping the aviators up and his hat was crooked as he groaned in his hands. What the _fuck_ was he _thinking_? Not at all, that's for damned sure. Fingers dragged down his face as he exhaled slowly, eyes flinching to catch the stock of the Scattergun that still lay on the table with the medical kit.  _Shit_.

 

How the fuck was he going to apologize to Scout? There was no way he was going to let him near him after this stunt. There was no way he was going to come back for his gun, either. He made it clear that Scout was never going to be in his sights again, and he regretted it more so now that he pissed off Engineer. The only one who knew of his affliction and the only one who accepted it. Hell, even offered to  _help_ him.

 

Sniper hit his head with a fisted hand, growling at himself and cursing under his breath, telling himself what a fucking asshole he was and what the fuck was wrong with him. Reaching up with his free hand that wasn't balled into a fist at his head, he felt around for the medical kit and pulled it down to the floor, letting contents scatter as he went ahead to work on his broken nose.

 

Lost in his mental battle, he didn't take note of the lingering shadow that stood in the doorway, not until the smell of cancer filled whatever of his nose he could breathe through.

 

"Fuck off, snake. Oi don't got time for ya."

 

Sniper hissed, working on his face, not caring if Spy saw what he really was. After all, Spy didn't really care about much of anything but making sure that the objective was achieved and that he was paid. Sniper didn't really care about either as long as he got the chance to kill and feed.

 

A plume of smoke escaped Spy's parted lips, a small hum escaping his lips. Sniper's nose burned.

 

"I would leave, but it seems you put yourself in quite a predicament."

 

The smooth voice was a nail in Sniper's head. He didn't need to be berated and reminded over and over of his mistake. Sniper's eyes darted up to the Spy, and he growled, hand moving for his shiv as he realized it wasn't his Spy. It was the other Spy. The one he shot earlier. Was he here to repay the favor?

 

"How long were ya bloody watchin'?"

 

"Long enough."

 

Sniper's dead heart ached painfully, his face contorted in anger and disgust. Did this bastard get off on watching him attempt to sexually assault the younger mercenary?  Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised, he was a damned chameleon, he could be anywhere he wanted and you would never know.

 

"Fuck off before oi kill ya."

 

"Non."

 

Sniper groaned in annoyance, his anger starting to flare as he moved to quickly stand, moving to march up to the Spy. Spy wasn't prepared to see the half of his face that was hidden from him as he quickly took a step back, his eyes wide in shock. Sniper took a fistful of the Spy's shirt, pulling him close so he wouldn't be able to back away. Pressing the tip of his shiv against his stomach, he sneered.

 

"You don't want to fucking mess with me right now, snake."

 

Spy was stunned, his eyes locked on the exposed bone and the long, jagged teeth that shone crimson from the upheaved blood and bloody nose. The way it moved without resistance as he spoke made the Spy blanch. He had seen and done many things during his career to be considered unorthodox and unethical, but he never had seen a moving corpse. Spy leaned away from him, his hands moving up to show he was unarmed, but Sniper knew better. Knew he had his weapons concealed on his person.

 

"Let's... Not be irrational, Sniper."

 

Spy said calmly, despite he was nervous and afraid of this... This man who only a day prior had all of himself. Sniper's eye narrowed behind his aviators and he snarled, but Spy held up a finger.

 

"Let's make a deal."

 

Sniper blinked, leaning away slightly, but tightened his grip on his dress shirt and suit. Had to be damn expensive if it was so soft, and hardly made a damn sound when he moved. He stared at the masked man and frowned.

 

"Keep goin'..."

 

"I will kill the Scout. From what I understand, respawn erases memories up to a certain point. I'm sure your Engineer friend knows this as well. Shall I kill--"

 

Sniper quickly slammed the Spy against the wall, teeth bared as he watched the Spy wince from the sudden pain flaring along his shoulder blades.

 

"Touch him and oi'll tear ya apart."

 

Sniper warned, getting a small hum and smirk from the Spy, which only fed to the flame of Sniper's anger.

 

"Fine, I won't touch your friend. Do you accept my offer to kill the Scout?"

 

Sniper went quiet, his eyes glancing to the Scattergun on the table as he bit his cheek in thought. He could easily make this day seem like it never happened. He wouldn't have to deal with Scout and he would just have to tell Engineer that it was between the two of them what had happened today. It seemed perfect.

 

But Sniper simply growled and drove the shiv right into the Spy's stomach, making him gasp out in surprise. Sniper pressed the shiv further in and let the Spy hang slightly off the ground, dancing on his tiptoes so he wouldn't let the blade slide further up his body. It wouldn't matter, Sniper pressed his gloved hand at his breast and easily dug in, making Spy scream in agony and swear in French.

 

Slipping in and breaking a pair of ribs, blood blossoming on the suit and spreading out like a wildflower. His fingers dug in further before he was fist deep, drawing it back quickly as he pulled out the mass of muscle. He growled as Spy gasped in shock and started to expire, Sniper quickly drinking the blood to replace what he had just vomited and ingested the heart.

 

"Oi'd rather you didn't know of me."

 

His voice was low as he licked his lips and glove of blood, peeling it off to throw to the floor. Firmly gripping the shiv, he pulled it out and the body collapsed to the floor. Exhaling slowly, he glanced back to the Scattergun on the table and walked up to it, his bandaged hand moving to grab the stock before he stepped over the expired body of the enemy Spy, making his way towards the stairwell. He made sure to attach his shiv on his hip and rifle to his back, didn't know when he'd need it.

 

Making a slow descent down the stairs, he kept an eye out for anyone that could danger the existence of his affliction. Luckily, everyone was up front or going through respawn, so he hurried his way towards the point where he picked up the sound of Engineer's sentry.

 

Peering around the wall to the inside of the building, he soon walked in. Engineer was tending to Scout, who seemed to be completely out of it. The moment that Sniper came closer, Scout tensed and moved more behind the dispenser. Engineer looked up and stood in front of Scout, hands in tight fists.

 

"Ya got some gall comin' out here, Sniper."

 

Engineer said through clenched teeth. Sniper paused ten feet away and held up his hands, the Scattergun in one hand and the bandaged hand exposed.

 

"Ya can kill me later. Oi came t' apologize and give Scout his gun back."

 

Sniper's voice was smooth, even. Even though he was struggling not to sound like a complete asshole. Scout didn't move from behind the dispenser, his arms tightly hugging himself. Sniper could hear his rapid breathing and anxious heart hammering against his chest. Engineer narrowed his eyes as he stayed where he was.

 

"What good is that gonna do? Ya did your damage and it's too late to apologize."

 

Sniper looked away, keeping his hands up in a surrendering manner. He was right, it was way too late to apologize for his behavior. But he had to make things right to stay on Engineer's good side. Inhaling through his mouth, he let it go as he spoke, making Engineer blink.

 

"Oi may not have a shred of humanity left in me after what oi just did like ya said. But oi have enough of a mind to know what oi did was wrong that, even if Scout will hate and fear me for the rest of his stay, oi still want to apologize and make up for it. Even if he don't accept it, oi still want him t' know that oi know what oi did was wrong and that oi wasn't in my right state of mind."

 

Sniper spoke slowly, quietly. Sniper never became this vulnerable nor went this far to get back to someone's good graces. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed Engineer.

 

"An apology ain't gonna make rape go under the rug, Sniper. You know that."

 

"Yeah. Oi know."

 

Sniper and Engineer were at a standoff of silence, Sniper avoiding his gaze and Engineer glaring at him. Scout continued to hyperventilate behind the dispenser. It was Engineer that made the first move and approached Sniper.  He reached out for the gun, but only got it crushed into his stomach. The wind knocked out of him as he crumpled to the floor. Sniper moved quickly, traversing around Engineer, who desperately tried to grab his ankle to halt his advancement. Stepping around the dispenser, he glared down at the younger man, who almost screamed before a shot rang out.

 

Brain matter and blood sprayed out from behind the dispenser, the sound of Scout's headless body slumping to the side. Engineer was struggling to breathe, trying to scream in pure rage at the Sniper. The Scattergun fell to the floor with a  _thunk_ and clatter. Sniper's hands clenched into tight fists. He went to walk past Engineer, but paused, looking down at him when he was able to finally fathom words.

 

"What... What the fuck did ya do that... For?"

 

"Oi wanted him to live without that fear."

 

Engineer was stunned as he watched the poncho billow slightly as Sniper walked away, pulling his hat down more over his eyes. After a minute of regulating his breathing, he pushed himself up and stared at where Sniper was just moments before. It wasn't long until Scout sped past Engineer and beamed that carefree smile before he was gone. Engineer watched him speed off, his stomach twisting in disgust at what Sniper had done. But a part of him was thankful that Scout wouldn't remember what had happened.

 

Still, it wasn't right.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon night cycled and the match was concluded, the opposite team having won the match this time around. Sniper was the only one who wasn't humiliated in the humiliation round, keeping himself hidden and away from prying eyes. He didn't want to be found in the state he was in.

 

As Engineer left spawn after being blown to bloody bits by the Soldier, he ran his hand along his neck and rolled his shoulders. This fight had worn out the Texan, making him feel that a good night's rest would save him from aches in the morning. Approaching his workshop, his footfalls slowed down and his lips pulled into a frown.

 

Leaning by the door, arms crossed over his chest, hat pulled down was Sniper. He hardly made a sound as he glanced up, catching Engineer's disgusted look before he looked away. Engineer didn't know what to say to him, the events of the day had made him think twice about his offer to help him. After all, he did nothing but cause him pain and anger with how he was treated. A part of him still wanted to help him, knowing there was some good somewhere in that monster he showed himself to be.

 

Approaching the door, he unlocked it and opened it, standing outside by Sniper. Sniper didn't move, kept his eyes away from the man. He couldn't look at him, not after what he saw and what he thought of him. There was no way he was going to share another shred of kindness. His eyes twitched when he heard the man give out a heavy exhale.

 

"Look, if you really meant what ya said before, then I'm willing to give you another chance. I don't know why I'm even botherin' t' give you this chance when all I've gotten from you is bruises."

 

Sniper bit his lip, chewing his cheek as he listened.

 

"But I know there's still good in you. As much as I don't want t' believe it, I know it's in there somewhere."

 

Engineer exhaled again before he stepped inside, leaving the door open, an invitation to the Sniper as he stared at the open door. Sniper stayed standing outside for a moment longer before he pushed himself away from the wall and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Pyro was nowhere in sight, must have been with the rest of the team preparing dinner or just to keep the peace.

 

"Why."

 

Sniper's voice was meek, small. Vulnerable. He scowled at himself at how weak he sounded. He should have just went to the cellar and slept for the night. Just leave everything alone and let the heat simmer down. Engineer didn't reply straight away as he opened the fridge to pull out some bacon, setting them aside by a slab of metal with a crude knife.

 

"Because I know people can change."

 

Engineer said simply as he went to the shelving units and to the door to the garden, leaving it open. Sniper automatically inhaled deeply to take in the scents of the flowers that gently streamed into the room before it would be gone. He really wanted to go in there, to see all the flowers and colors, but with the lights that Engineer had installed, it would be impossible to without killing him. Engineer returned and locked the door, holding a bell pepper and tomato in one hand as he returned to the fridge, setting them aside with the bacon.

 

"You think oi can still change after that stunt oi pulled?"

 

Sniper asked as he looked around the workshop, the smell of the machinery destroying whatever was left of the sweet scent. He moved slowly, carefully as he approached a small step ladder and sat down. Engineer started to cut up the bacon, starting up the gas stove and adding some olive oil.

 

"Oi doubt oi could change after ya saw that."

 

Sniper muttered as he looked to his hands, clenching them tightly, inhaling deeply and releasing it with a heavy, defeated sigh.

 

"Somethin' triggered it. I don't know what it was and I don't know t' whole story, but you could easily lie to me and I'd believe ya."

 

Engineer said as he glanced over at Sniper, who chuckled weakly and ran his hand along his neck.

 

"Do ya wanna know t' whole story?"

 

"I have nothing but time right now."

 

Engineer replied as he returned his attention to chopping up the bell pepper, setting the seeds aside for replanting in the garden. He did the same for the tomato seeds and kept them aside. The bacon pieces started to sizzle and pop in the pan as Sniper hesitated.

 

"After... What happened earlier today with t' loights... Oi think oi've become hypersensitive t' everythin'..."

 

Sniper started, watching the backside of Engineer as he started to cook. He gathered a pot and went to fill it with water and set it on the stovetop, letting it get to a boil. Engineer looked at Sniper from over his shoulder, a brow arched as he quietly urged him to continue. Sniper swallowed thickly.

 

"Kid came in talkin' a mile a minute and oi couldn't stand it and oi guess the fact he was bleein' made it all worse. Oi didn't mean t' hurt the kid oi guess oi just... Lost control."

 

Sniper clenched his hands into tight fists, trembling slightly from the strain as he grits his teeth. He hated admitting that he lost control. He was a man who liked to be  _in_ control. Not the opposite, and the fact that he lost it made him loathe himself more than Engineer loathed him. He glanced up to see Engineer still working on preparing the meal before he turned to face him. He wiped his hands on the front of his overalls and pulled off his hat and goggles to put on the decommissioned sentry next to the stove. Sniper watched him, eyes taking in the sight of his short cut hair and blue eyes as they looked at him. Sniper lowered his head, hat hiding most of his face as he exhaled.

 

"I believe you."

 

Sniper looked up slightly but kept his head bowed low, a wolf who was trying to show submission to the alpha after having done something she didn't approve of. He was stunned if only slightly but kept his fists clenched at his thighs.

 

"You're a vampire, Snipes. I can't imagine the struggle it must be when yer wounded and anythin' could tip ya off. I just ask ya not to do it again and try t' control yerself, ya hear?"

 

Engineer's voice was gentle, holding hardly a shred of anger or malice from earlier. Sniper grimaced, his teeth bared as he growled. He hated the way he was talking to him, it made him feel worse tenfold. The last thing he wanted was to be scolded and given a slap on the wrist before being sent off on his way.

 

"Oi don't think oi can, Engie..."

 

The voice Sniper had surprised Engineer, as if he was struggling to keep himself composed. Engineer sighed, running his hand over his forehead before he turned around to tend to his food he was making. He didn't say much of anything after that, the silence dragging on between the two of them. Sniper made a move to get up and walk over to Engineer, who grew tense when he felt the presence over his shoulder. Engineer did his best to ignore the lingering doom he was feeling. Sniper wasn't going to hurt him, even though he already did countless times. Engineer soon added the noodles to the pot and added a bottle of beer to the vegetables and bacon in the pan, letting the steam rise up to greet their noses.

 

Sniper stood in silence as he watched him, watched his movements. Even though he was a fat man and had clumsy fingers, he seemed to be an artist with food. That and his hands were so gentle, gentle enough to tend to the fragile flowers he kept locked away and in secret. Sniper was ruthless, violent and didn't give two shits about anyone but himself. The polar opposite of this man he was standing behind. Sniper's breath was slow, shallow as he took in the smell the food gave off. It made his stomach twist in both hunger and pain. He didn't know if he could eat anything but blood at the moment.

 

Engineer heard Sniper shuffle away, small pained sounds escaping the vampire's lips as he took off his hat and aviators, the fabric having irritated his scalp and face. Engineer glanced over before looking back at the food. Sniper had pulled off the poncho and had folded it and set it to rest on the back of the stepladder, sitting back down on it as he peeled off his glove and examined his skeletal hand. Small spiderwebs of veins were starting to slowly inch their way along the bone structure, like vines of an invasive species.

 

Sniper was lost in thought before he glanced up when he heard Engineer approach, a pan in one hand as he moved to hold it out to him. Sniper looked down at the pan before he timidly reached for it and held it in his hands, Engineer putting a fork on the pan before he went back to dish himself food. Sniper stared down at the food and inhaled the steam that billowed up from the contents. It smelled so good, fresh even. His stomach twisted into tight knots as he picked up the fork and started to slowly eat.

 

Engineer set his pan and fork on the workbench, going back to the fridge and pulled out two beers, opening them and setting one down beside Sniper. Seated at his usual perch, he started to eat. The silence drawing on longer and longer as they continued to eat their shared meal.

 

Sniper could hardly eat. He felt sick to his stomach and everything was starting to ache and hurt. He just sat there, holding the pan in his hand and staring down at the meal that Engineer had worked to make and provide. He still fed him even after what he did and even was willing to give him a second chance. Staying in Engineer's good graces was going to be the real challenge. The monster was going to have to really work on keeping himself out of trouble, even though the sound of Engineer's blood was deafening in his ears.

 

"M... M'not hungry..."

 

Sniper mumbled quietly, getting a glance from Engineer who hummed and finished chewing before speaking.

 

"S'fine. Just put it on the stove. I'll finish it."

 

Sniper did as he was told and set the pan back on the stove, away from the hot surface, and returned to gather his things before he slowly headed towards the cellar stairs. He didn't say anything nor heard what Engineer said to him as he slipped down the wooden steps, slipping into the darkness. He just wanted to be alone, to figure out his next task and how not to piss off the one man who had faith in him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Masturbation!

Sniper was drowning in the silence and darkness. The stale smell of mold made his stomach churn painfully, reminding him that right now, he could only really consume liquids. And the only liquid he could accept was blood. Inhaling deeply, Sniper picked absentmindedly at his wrappings as he lie on the floor, staring up at the dusty wooden ceiling. His mind was a mess of questions and thoughts of self-loathing, no surprise there, after what had transpired earlier in the day.

 

Time went by slowly when three hours had already passed for the man, his eyes moving to look over to the stairwell as the light of the all familiar flashlight illuminated the darkness. Sniper sat up slowly, warily. He had every right to be uneasy, being in his overstimulated state and in recovery.

 

Engineer entered his sights as he came down the stairs, under his arm were a few items he figured Sniper would be able to use. Approaching the man, he arched a brow at him as he stayed seated, watching him with those glowing, orange eyes.

 

"Thought I would bring ya some things. I mean, if yer gonna be down here a while I reckon."

 

Setting the flashlight aside, he moved to set down what appeared to be an old oil lantern, making Sniper arch a brow. It was rusted, but it clearly had a fresh wick and oil inside, to which Engineer lit, illuminating the damp cellar in a warm, amber glow. Shaking the match out, he moved to drop down a sleeping bag and a rather sizeable pillow. Sniper was quiet as he watched the man, hearing his blood flowing quietly through his body and his heart a gentle thud, like rain on the window glass.

 

"Just let me know if ya need anythin' else, alright?"

 

Engineer said, grabbing the flashlight and turning to head back to the dim light of the stairwell. Traversing up the steps, he was soon out of sight as the glow from above turned off ten minutes later. Sniper just stared after him, watching the light soon turn off as he was left to bask in the warm glow of the lantern.

 

Eyes wandering around the dimly lit cavern, he ran his fingers over the sleeping bag and pillow. He could smell him on it, the scent, although faint, was strong in his hypersensitive state. His eye fell closed as he moved to pull the pillow to his chest, burying his face in it as he let out a throaty groan. Damn it, the mere scent of the man was enough to get him warm.

 

Biting his lip, Sniper moved to lay down, nestling the pillow between him and the sleeping bag. He didn't know how quiet he could be as he rested his cheek on the pillow, arms firmly around it as he inhaled. His eye closed as he felt his belly get warmer the more of Engineer's scent he inhaled. His cock started to react, growing stiff in its fabric prison a second time.

 

Sniper moved a hand to run between him and the pillow, unclasping his belt and pulling out his stiffening cock. Damn it, why did this scent make him lose so much control?! He bared his teeth as he soon hugged the pillow like before, his hips slowly starting to move, grinding against the soft fabric. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and only on the sickly sweet scent mixed with motor oil and burned metal. Why was it so arousing?

 

Moving his hips at an even pace, slow and steady, he started to build up a sweat as he gently bit into the pillow. His cock dragged along the fabric, the friction tugging at his sheath as he bucked his hips a few times when a part was rubbed just right. Breaths started to get heavy and drawn out, his eyes glazed with arousal as he imagined the foreman under him.

 

His large body pressed against the floor as he held him firmly with his arms, inhaling his scent at his neck and giving gentle bites. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make the man moan as he rocked his hips against him, thrusting his cock in and out. Feeling the heat and ring of muscles stroking him as he moaned lustfully against his ear. Whispering his name that everyone often called him. Truckie, Engie, among others...

 

Sniper groaned, muffled by the pillow as he dug his fangs into it further, hiding his damaged half in the soft fabric, feeling it get warm under him the more he turned himself on. His hips started to move quickly as he inhaled more and more of the man that once used this pillow. His hips bucked again, a small grunt catching in his throat as he moved to cover his mouth with his bandaged hand. Hopefully, no one would hear him masturbating against a goddamn pillow. How embarrassing would that be?

 

As he continued to imagine fucking the fat man, pressed against the floor as Engineer moaned and panted. Voice contorted in pleasure as Sniper continued his thrusting, making sure to hit his prostate as much as he could, making the man cry out. Sniper couldn't help but moan aloud against his hand, curling up a bit as he bucked his hips, humping the pillow as he did so. The fabric he pretended to be Engineer's thick and soft fingers, tugging on his cock in even pumps, words of encouragement escaping him as he watched Sniper pant and lose control by his touch.

 

Watching his fantasy smile at him with that gentle, disarming smile, Sniper lost it. He thrust against the pillow, moving his hand to quickly snake between him and the pillow to grip at his swollen erection, thrusting against his bandages as he moaned.  _Fuck_...!

 

Sucking in the air in a stutter, he bucked his hips before he came, his body shuddering as he felt his climax. Cum pooled between him and the pillow as he slowly sank against the pillow, his hand not moved from his pulsating cock. His body heaved, breaths heavy and forced as he came down from his high, his mind starting to clear up from his sexual daze. Slumped against the pillow, he removed his hand and looked at it, remnants of his sin clung to the bandage as he spread his fingers, watching it web before he laid it down and sighed.

 

Feeling the cum of his climax start to seep into his dress shirt, he sat up slowly, peeling himself away from the comforting scent of Engineer to tend to his mess. He looked down at himself, his cock now flaccid as it was covered slightly with cum. The pillow now sporting a stain, which Sniper moved to pull off the pillowcase and wipe himself off with it, tossing it by the crate. He took off his vest and dress shirt, setting those aside to deal with later.

 

Sitting top naked in the darkness, he stared at the shadows that flickered across the damp room, his mind wandering every which way.

 

"What the fuck, mate..."

 

He muttered to himself as he looked to his hand, starting to peel off the bandages to replace them. Engineer had left the burn cream and gauze down in the cellar, in case something were to happen and he would need them. How convenient.

 

"Ya can't do that... Ya can't just... Fuckin' hump t' pillow and pretend it's 'im... What the fuck is wrong with ya...?"

 

Sniper spoke to himself, his voice weak and quiet as he finished up tending to his bandages. He'd burn them later, but right now, he just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. It was the only way he could escape today without visual reminders of what he had done.

 

Putting away his cock where it belonged, he moved to adjust the pillow so he was lying on the sleeping bag, crossing his legs at his ankles and folding his hands at his middle. He didn't know what to think of himself. The shadows playing along the old wiring that arched along the beams, a bulb hanging every now and then with pull strings. His eyes followed the wires before he eventually felt his eyelid become heavy with the promise of sleep. Without fighting it, he closed his eye and let his body fully relax against the sleeping bag, the scent of Engineer helping him relax further.

 

It wasn't long until Sniper succumbed to sleep, the darkness moving to caress his tired and wounded body with cold fingers. It would be the first night of his recovery where he actually felt safe enough to allow himself to sleep, to become vulnerable.

 

And he needed it, that's for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

"Snipes?"

 

Silence.

 

"Snipes!"

 

Amber eyes cracked open, a groan as a hand went to his head, wincing at the sudden invasion of a bright light. Sniper looked up from the darkness to the bright aura that was from the flashlight Engineer had, the torch having burned itself out. His throat felt dry and hoarse, licking his lips he groaned.

 

"What."

 

Engineer sighed as he frowned, moving to relight the lantern and turn off the flashlight to give the room a gentler glow. Sniper blinked his eyes open and pushed himself up onto his elbows with a groan. Why did everything feel so stiff? He felt things crack and pop as he moved like he was made of stone. Sniper glanced up groggily at the man before him.

 

"You've been out two days, Snipes. Are you okay?"

 

Sniper blinked. No fucking way, he was out for two days? He must have really been depriving himself of rest. Christ. No wonder he felt like he was stiff as a board. Sniper held up his hand, the once skeletal remains now slowly growing back muscle and bright red and blue veins snaked along the surface. Huh. He touched his face and felt that he had a cheek again. But he still would look like he ran through fire and rolled in the embers. Still hurt like a fucking bitch, too. He drew his hand away with a quiet wince.

 

"I was worried about ya."

 

Sniper couldn't help but strangle the laugh in his throat as he sighed. Really? He was  _worried_ about him? What a laugh, after what happened three days ago? He felt he wouldn't have cared if he expired in the basement or if Pyro went ahead to clean up the garbage.

 

"M'fine. Guess oi just needed sleep."

 

"For two days?"

 

Engineer frowned, he had no hard hat on and no goggles. His blue eyes glanced down at him from where he stood in the dim light. Sniper gave a small shrug and rubbed at his sore neck before sitting up completely. He felt his stomach twist in hunger pains, making him grunt.

 

"Yeah. Oi guess m' body didn't want me overextending itself or some bullshite like that."

 

He muttered as he yawned, clicking his teeth as he did so. Engineer stood there awkwardly before he moved to sit on the crate with the lantern. He spoke softly, that same tender tone he had used days prior.

 

"I'm glad you're alright, looks like your wounds are gettin' a lot better."

 

Sniper looked back at his hand and hummed, soon moving to undo the bandages from his opposite arm. It was a little painful since the discharge had dried and crusted, but after it was off, it was like his arm was never burned. He flexed his fingers, satisfied to feel no pain. He looked to his other arm and grunted.

 

"Should get this wrapped up."

 

He muttered as he looked up to the other who was reaching over for the burn cream and gauze. He started to apply it to his hand and held out his gloved hand for his arm. Sniper hesitated before he moved to scoot a bit closer, putting his palm in his. His muscles were slick with discharge and pus, having been exposed to the stale air for too long made it try to defend itself from infection. Engineer started to gently rub in the cream.

 

"Engie?"

 

Sniper spoke after the silence dragged on for too long for him to bear. He couldn't stand the sound of hearing the flames click and hiss along with Engineer's blood pumping and his heart beating. His eyes were partly lidded as he inhaled slowly. Engineer arched a brow and glanced at Sniper before back to his arm as he continued to treat it.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can... Oi feed from ya again, or do ya want me t' go out 'n hunt?"

 

Engineer blinked and looked back to Sniper, his movements halting. He hesitated before he continued to work on his arm, elbow to wrist, gentle motions with his fingers and palm. Sniper fell quiet as he watched his fat fingers soothe his inflamed muscles and veins. It stung a bit when the cream ran along some weeping spots. After he was finished with that task, he started to wrap him up, wrist to elbow again.

 

Sniper closed his eyes, his body relaxing against the warmth of his hands. His ears turned pink when he remembered what he had done before he fell asleep, forcing him to open his eyes. Glancing up at the Engineer as he held his hand in his own, all bandaged and tended to. Sniper watched him, trying to understand what he was feeling. The room had gotten dreadfully heavy again.

 

"I... Don't know, Snipes."

 

Engineer whispered softly, his eyes locked on the wrapped arm, the way the gauze crisscrossed one another. Sniper stayed quiet, but moved his fully healed hand on top of his, causing Engineer to look up. The warm glow of the lantern mixed with the eerie glow of Sniper's orange eyes was both unsettling and charming.

 

"It's fine if ya don't want me t'. Oi can find somethin' else t' eat."

 

Sniper said calmly, gently.  _Fuck_. He was going soft. He bared his teeth slightly as he scowled mostly at himself before he exhaled heavily, drawing back his hands before he moved to stand. Engineer craned his neck up as he watched as sniper ran his hands along his body to check for any other damage that he hadn't noticed before, grazing over old scars from before his change.

 

Engineer watched him, his ears turning slightly pink when he felt himself staring at the nude half of his body. He looked away when Sniper moved to fish his vest and poncho, slipping them on as he sighed heavily. He fished for his hat and aviators, adding them to his person as Sniper looked to Engineer and then away, moving to walk past him and towards the stairwell. He felt much better now that he didn't have skeletal features to go out among his peers.

 

Engineer soon stood, going to follow after him, but reminded himself he should clean up a bit in the cellar before he decided to head back up. Standing alone in the glow of the lantern, he soon picked up the old bandages and pillowcase along with the dress shirt. Why were these in the pile...? He unfolded the pillowcase and found the stain, doing the same to the dress shirt and noted how low it was on the clothing and case. His mind took a few moments to process what he was seeing and his face warmed.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Of course, he would, he was denied it earlier that day three days ago, so he would find a way to relieve himself of the build up. Enginer balled both the items together and sighed, moving to turn off the lantern and headed up the creaky stairwell to his workshop.

 

Pyro was leaning over the loft railing and hummed to him, making Engineer look up.

 

"Ah, yeah. Snipes is okay. He head out?"

 

Pyro gave a nod before pointing to the bandages and wiggled his fingers, tilting his head in a questioning motion.

 

"Hm? Oh, yeah you can burn these."

 

Engineer nodded, watching as Pyro left the railing and climbed down the ladder to land with a heavy  _thump_. He approached Engineer and took the soiled bandages and pointed to the other two items.

 

"Ah, no, I can just wash these, thanks though, pardner."

 

Pyro nodded and gave a thumbs up, soon heading out of the workshop, fishing his lighter out of his pocket as he would use an old drum barrel to burn the bandages. Engineer was thankful Pyro was careful when it came to diseases and infections, always making sure things were clean and sterile. Unlike Medic...

 

Engineer traversed around a small shelving unit to a hidden washer and dryer that he put the clothing and pillow case into to wash. After that task was done, he headed back to his workbench to continue where he left off before checking on the vampire.


	18. Chapter 18

"Herr Sniper. What can I do for you?"

 

Medic's annoyed voice hardly sounded interested to see the Marksman, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork as he sat at his desk. Sniper stood in the doorway, idling quietly as he watched the doctor. Medic soon gave an annoyed sigh as he set down his paperwork and folded his gloved hands on top of what he was working on.

 

"Bitte, stop lingering in zee doorway, Herr Sniper."

 

Sniper continued to stand there, eying the Medic before he approached. Medic arched a brow and leaned back, taking in the facial scarring that he had and the bandaged arm.

 

"Ah. You need some assistance, ja? I did notice that you were here after that one night, but you never came back. I am guessing you have some bullets or other things needing to be removed?"

 

Medic's voice was more curious now as he eyed the Sniper. The intense glow behind the aviators going unnoticed as he gave a small nod. Medic stood, pushing back his chair and waving with a finger for him to follow him to a medical bed. He pulled back the drapes, the bed pristine clean with fresh sheets and beside the bed was a trolly with all of his supplies, lined up neatly in rows. Even his bone saw was there, awaiting use.

 

Sniper didn't have to be told twice what to do as he pulled off his poncho and undid his vest, setting them on the chair nearby before sitting on the bed. Medic hummed as he watched him, a hand to his chin as he observed the marks and the wrapped arm. He moved to take the arm and examine it, muttering mostly in German to himself as he observed. Moving on, he took note of the small dents of familiar bullet wounds.

 

"How long have zees been here?"

 

"Four days, oi think."

 

"Four days?"

 

Medic clicked his tongue in disappointment and moved to grab some alcohol wipes, wiping down the small dents before he looked to Sniper.

 

"Painkillers?"

 

"Just do it, mate. Oi don't got all night."

 

Medic simply hummed, a small grin playing at his lips before he moved to turn and grab the knife. Sniper was chewing the inside of his newly healed cheek, unsure if this was the wisest thing to be doing, but he was  _starving_...

 

"Alright, as you know this will hurt just a little bit, ja--"

 

As he turned around and spoke to Sniper, he was startled with a forceful grab of his collar, swung around so that the two were switched around. Medic was pressed on the bed as Sniper lingered overhead, his lips pulled back into a snarl. Medic held up his hands, the knife pinched lightly between two fingers.

 

"Easy, mien freund."

 

Medic said in a calm tone and with a small smile, which made Sniper scowl at the German's words. The way he was so calm about this irritated him. Made him angrier and more fueled to attack him. Worse yet, feed. He did say he was going out hunting, but he wasn't planning on this.

 

"Shut up, you Nazi creep."

 

Sniper snapped, making Medic blink and furrow his brows, his lips pulling back into a growl.

 

"I am not a Nazi, Herr Sniper. Just because I drabble in malpractice doesn't--"

 

Sniper's hands moved to his neck fingers squeezing tightly around his thick neck. He wondered if Medic tasted like death, after all, he was a doctor. He was around death so very often. And half the time he was the cause of death. Not that he really seemed too bothered about losing a patient. Maybe he got his rocks off to it.

 

Medic dropped the scalpel, his hands automatically going to grab at Sniper's wrists. He didn't think Sniper was this strong with how wounded he was at the moment. But Sniper was always full of surprises. He hardly spoke to anyone and when he did, it was usually to tell them to either fuck off or shut up. This was both a pleasant surprise and a horrifying realization.

 

Sniper leaned in close before he moved to pull Medic close to his own face, his breath rancid and reeking of death as he breathed heavily. His fangs seemed to be the same length as prior when he was wounded. Tinted with red with how starved he was. Two whole days and he hadn't fed. Usually, he could go a week without an urge, but since he wasn't his usual one-hundred percent, he needed to feed. His body craved it, screamed it.

 

Grabbing a fistful of Medic's hair, much to the German's dismay, he yanked his head aside. A leg moved to pin against the doctor's groin to make sure he wouldn't be going anywhere. Medic winced, but let out a small, uneasy laugh. Which quickly died in his throat as Sniper instantly latched onto his neck. Medic was stunned, unable to say words as his mind screamed. He could feel the teeth puncture his neck, the ooze of warm blood and tongue. Blood slipped past the corner's of Sniper's mouth, running down Medic's neck and to his dress shirt.

 

It took a few seconds for Medic to realize that he was being fed from, and he hated having all control of himself taken away. Even if it was from a Vampir. His eyes were seeing stars, Sniper drinking too quickly, hurriedly, worried that someone would see them. Once Medic had gained enough self-control, he started to panic. He thought he was going to die, given by the fact how he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. So he took what strength he had left to reach out, fumbling along the side of the bed to the tray. It clattered against his panicked motions, fingers gripping firmly around an all familiar weapon.

 

Without a second thought and with newfound strength, he quickly shoved the bone saw into the vampire's side, slipping into the flesh and hitting a kidney and several layers of intestines. Sniper's eyes snapped open as he let out a pained hiss, unlatching from Medic with a howl of pain. Medic moved when he was distracted and pushed him away. A gloved hand went to his neck to check the flow of blood, which seemed just a steady, small stream. Hair askew and breathing lightly labored, Medic frowned. He smoothed out his hair and adjusted his tie as Sniper clutched to his new wound at his side, hunched over with a hiss and curse.

 

"I didn't think a Vampir would be so easily wounded."

 

Medic hummed as he held his hand to his neck to stem the flow of blood. Getting strength back as he watched the Sniper soon become under his control. He was a control freak and for a good reason. If a patient didn't do as he was told, they died. It was he who chose who lived and who died. And right now, he would prefer to see Sniper dead, just so he could have his fun with his decaying corpse.

 

"How disappointing."

 

Medic clicked his tongue as he moved to step up to Sniper, who was doubled over and in pain on the floor, a hand to his wound, the other clenched into a tight fist on the floor as he groaned in pain, blood dribbling from his parted lips. With a well-aimed kick, Sniper was soon on his back, letting out a loud groan and howl of pain as blood spilled over his middle and back, pooling below him. Sniper had to move, he had to get out of here. But Medic placed a firm boot heel on his chest, to which Sniper instantly latched on with a hand. His eyes were bright in pain, his fangs glinting red from the feed and pain he was enduring. Medic smirked from behind his half-moon spectacles and hummed in admiration.

 

"Never had a Vampir before... Wonder if you're still alive zomewhat."

 

Medic was muttering to himself now, distracted as he watched the bleeding corpse below him squirm slightly. Medic wouldn't have a chance to keep him pinned for long, Sniper quickly pulling his arm that was attached to his ankle to make Medic slip in his blood and fall off of him. Sniper took the chance to roll over, a hand still firmly on his stomach as he scurried to stand, boots slipping in the blood before he grabbed his poncho. He ran out the doors, hitting it with his shoulder on the way out, blood pattering loudly as he ran.

 

Fucking lunatic! He knew Medic wasn't to be trusted. He originally wanted to get his gunshot wounds treated, bullets removed, but he was just starved for food that he acted on impulse and instinct. He cursed himself as he could see the world around him start to waver, like a mirage on a hot day, or a fog on a cold morning. His breathing started to become labored, his running slowed to a drunken walk.

 

 _Shit_. He was losing so much blood, and with his intestines having been damaged, he was sure his bowel contents were pooling into his middle, poisoning him. Sniper hardly could see where he was going, but he knew where he was.

 

Engineer's workshop.

 

He moved to press himself against the door, his hat tipping up as he scowled, face contorted in pain as he hammered his fist against the door. His hammering growing weaker and weaker as he soon sunk to his knees, dragging a generous handful of blood along the wooden door. A weak groan and hiss escaped his lips as he felt his body start to slip away, out of his control.

 

He fell to the side, curled up and shuddering, convulsing violently as he heard the door open quickly. Engineer's features showed annoyance at how loud he was knocking, but it quickly changed to concern and fear. Alarm in his voice as he quickly went to his side, kneeling beside him, not caring that his knees would get soaked with the alarming amount of blood that cascaded out of Sniper.

 

Sniper couldn't hear Engineer as he shouted in alarm, his features growing soft, calm. His eyes started to glaze over, the glow slowly dimming as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Maybe he'd take a small nap. Yeah, that sounded good...

 

Engineer was shouting at him to stay with him, not to dare close his eyes on him. But when Sniper didn't respond, he called in alarm for Pyro, who was at his side in an instant, alarm in their voice as he quickly instructed they bring him in.

 

Thank God Medic wasn't the only doctor on base.


	19. Chapter 19

Engineer had his arms under Sniper's as he dragged the man inside, seeing just how much blood the vampire had lost made him a bit woozy. Pyro was there, thankfully, and moved to take the man's legs as they hauled him into the workshop, to a small clearing. Engineer went to close the door and lock it, not wanting whoever or whatever attacked him to come in while Pyro was working.

 

Pyro moved to pull off his mask so he could better see the damage. His face was contorted, disgusting like someone had held a lighter to a candle and let it melt. It didn't bother Pyro, though. He had shown Engineer his face before, and he was surprised when Engineer showed kindness instead of disgust. It was then Pyro decided he'd stay with Engineer and allow him to help him when he needed to do his treatment.

 

With the mask gone, he could speak clearly, although it was a guttural garble.

 

"Engie, boil water. Forceps, staples, lighter, hose."

 

Engineer listened as Pyro listed off items, running around in a panic as he started to gather the tools. Setting a pot of water on the stove to boil. Pyro moved to peel the poncho out of Sniper's lax fingers as he set it aside, moving to lay him straight and flat. His gloved fingers moved to feel along his abdomen, feeling it squelch under his fingers told him he was full of blood and feces.

 

Engineer gave Pyro a hose and a container, moving to kneel beside Sniper's opposite side as he watched as Pyro worked the tube into the man's abdomen, soon putting the other hose into his mouth to suck. Blood and brown matter started to worm its way up the tube, and before he could taste the foul contents, he held it upside down, pulling over the bucket of motor oil that was leaking from an old sentry, let the contents siphon itself out into the bucket.

 

"Knife, need knife."

 

Pyro said in his guttural voice, making Engineer get up quickly and moved to grab a knife, returning with it to hand it to him. Pyro looked at it and then to Engineer, taking it.

 

"Water?"

 

"Not yet."

 

Pyro grimaced as he moved to fish out his lighter, flicking it open and striking it. The flame flickered to life, but now wasn't the time to get lost in the dancing seductress of fire. He ran the blade over the flame and watched as it burned red. It was a good thing Sniper was out cold,  he wouldn't feel this.

 

Pyro moved to run the blade along the wound at Sniper's middle, letting the smell of bubbling flesh filled the room and whatever was left of Pyro's melted nose. Engineer blanched, looking away to tend to the water on the stovetop. Pyro continued to cut him open, letting the heated knife cauterize any veins as he went deeper. He would have much rather cleaned the knife beforehand, but Sniper couldn't wait.

 

Feeling around for the forceps (which was really a pair of wrenches he clenched at each side of the wound to hold it open), he moved to pry open the wound, peering inside. He looked around and pointed to the flashlight on the table.

 

"Torch."

 

Engineer looked over to him then to the flashlight before he quickly went to grab it, tossing it to Pyro who caught it in one hand. He turned it on and stuck the end into his mouth as he dipped in his fingers to the wound. The tube continued to siphon out the contents, the colors of black and red mixed together. Pyro moved to run his fingers along the intestines, moving to pull out the gooey snake with tender movements, the flashlight illuminating any sign of a ruptured intestine. Finding minimal cut damage, he used the flat side of the knife to cauterize the wound, looking up to Engineer.

 

"Water?"

 

"Yeah, it's ready."

 

"Bring."

 

Engineer moved to take the pot holders and quickly picked up the boiling water, carrying it over to Pyro and setting it beside him. Pyro reached over and dropped an entire magazine of staples into the water, giving it a minute to sterilize before he reached in and pulled it out. Thanks to the suit and gloves, all he felt was the heat of the water and nothing more. He loaded the staples into the gun and dipped the front part into the boiling water before he started to staple along the cauterized wound, sealing it and making sure it wouldn't rupture during recovery.

 

After having pulled out most of the intestines, he set them on Sniper's chest to check for more damage. Sure enough, there was a kidney nearly cut in half, so Pyro worked on removing that. Cauterizing any more cuts and working on feeding the gooey snake back into its nest. Pyro dipped his hands into the boiling water before he moved to clean around the wound, taking the staple gun and started to suture his wound shut. As he reached the tube, he made sure it was finished siphoning out the blood, the tube starting to run a bit empty before he pulled it out and finished.

 

Engineer was avoiding watching because frankly, he got weak at the sight of medical operations. He busied himself with fumbling with Sniper's poncho, glad to see that it wasn't damaged, except for the excessively large stain that blotched most of the patterns. He must have been using it to try and stem his bleeding wound. Engineer blanched and cleared his throat, moving to quickly take it to the washing machine and put it in, moving the other two items to the dryer.

 

Pyro wheezed softly, his hands moving to feel along for any other things that could be out of alignment. He would have preferred using thread and needle, but he wasn't anywhere near the medical bay.

 

"Kit."

 

Engineer fumbled around for the first aid kit before he handed it to Pyro. Since most of the grotesque parts of the surgery were over, he knelt down by Sniper's side, watching as sweat had beaded along his body, his face in a constant state of pain as he grimaced. Brows knit upwards as he could hear his ragged breathing. He was in so much pain...

 

Pyro opened the kit and fished out some wipes, moving to clean the wound and apply anti-bacterial cream to the suture, to ensure infection wouldn't happen. Unfolding the pads of dressing, he made sure to apply enough to the wound before he wrapped it in place with the gauze. He ran out halfway and looked to Engineer, who seemed stuck in a daze.

 

"Engie?"

 

Engineer blinked and looked to Pyro, alert and brows furrowed.

 

"More gauze."

 

Engineer got up on his feet, his legs a bit shaky before he weaved past the sentries to the cellar, slipping down the stairs and grabbing the roll of gauze he had left for Sniper. Running back up, he sat back down and handed it to Pyro, who finished up dressing Sniper's wounds. After that was finished, Pyro moved to put his two fingers to Sniper's wrist, looking up at the clock, he counted. He looked back to Sniper and started to try and adjust his grip, looking back at the clock.

 

"Low. Lost blood. Lots."

 

Pyro wheezed, making Engineer frown and bit his cheek.

 

"Is there anythin' we can do?"

 

Pyro looked to Engineer after he finished counting.

 

"Transfusion. But no blood. Medic has."

 

Engineer tensed and he ran his fingers along his short cropped hair before he sighed.

 

"Sniper said the blood Medic has is bad. He won't take it."

 

Pyro frowned or tried to. His face looked like it was in a constant state of confusion and innocence. He looked down to Sniper and then to Engineer.

 

"Rest. And wait. We see."

 

Engineer sighed heavily as he slouched, running his fingers over his eyes as he looked at Sniper's trembling body. Damn it, who the fuck did this...? He then noticed the blood around Sniper's mouth and neck, putting two and two together. Of course, he said he was going hunting, but  _who_ did he hunt? Whoever it was didn't matter, Sniper was in extreme amounts of pain and he was far more important than playing detective.

 

"Help me move him, Py."

 

Engineer said as he looked to Pyro, who hesitated before he nodded, moving to take his legs as Engineer took his arms. The two traversed slowly, carrying the man down the cellar stairs and to the sleeping bag that lies next to the crate. Pyro lit the lantern as Engineer adjusted everything and sighed heavily, sitting down beside Sniper and crossing his arms.

 

"Should get some blankets."

 

Pyro was out of sight as he went back upstairs to go and gather some heavy blankets for Engineer. Meanwhile, Engineer stared down at Sniper's weak form, his body pale and his breathing labored and weak. Lost in thought, the shorter man moved to pull out his handkerchief and moved to wipe at Sniper's brow and the blood around his mouth, trying to clean him up a bit. He couldn't help but feel his hands tremble, afraid that Sniper was so fragile that any pressure could break him.

 

Pyro returned with the blankets, getting a meek thank you from Engineer as he retreated back upstairs to clean up the blood and sterilize. Engineer unfolded a few heavy quilts and gently laid them over Sniper as he hoped the warmth would help him relax further. He would be in so much pain when he woke, and he didn't know how he could help with it. He was just so afraid.

 

Afraid of  _losing_ him.

 

Engineer ran his hand over his face, sighing heavily as he slouched, leaning slightly against the crate and watched Sniper as his features started to soften, but his breathing still very labored. What the fuck was going on...? This man was nothing to him. He was a rude asshole who thought of nobody but himself. He was a man who demanded respect and power because he was nothing but a supernatural being. Engineer realized that he was only this way because he was weak. Weak like a normal human. Able to be hurt and able to be killed. Sniper wasn't any different than anyone else.

 

Sniper was the way he was because he was  _afraid_ of what he was. Or who he was. His behavior so violent and negative, trying to keep people away from him so he wouldn't hurt them. Sniper wanted to be alone because he knew it was better to be alone, thinking no one would accept him for what he was. Sniper worked just as hard as everyone else, got just as tired. Ate like everyone else despite his need for blood. Sniper was trying so hard to fit in, but his constant fear of being found out and possibly ridiculed kept him at arms reach.

 

It hurt. It hurt Engineer to see him like this. To see him struggle to be something he wasn't.

 

"I... Reckon what ya meant by 'I was yours' was because ya hadn't met someone who knew and accepted ya for bein' a vampire, right?"

 

Engineer folded his arms in his lap and leaned back more, watching the shadows dance around the room as the flame flickered. Sniper was quieter now, his body still shivering from the pain that consumed his entire body.

 

"Believe me... I think you're more human than all of us. Even with all the shit ya pulled..."


	20. Chapter 20

It was like swimming in an endless sea of black, but the scent was overwhelming of iron and copper. The sea wasn't tar nor sludge, but partially coagulated blood. Sniper couldn't keep his head up, his hands clawing at the surface, trying to keep himself above the honey-like consistency. His heart was hammering in his chest as he panicked, looking around himself for any sign of a shoreline, but he would find none. The only light was illuminated on himself as he was slowly drowning in blood.

 

Before he could completely be submerged, he snapped his eyes awake, his hands quickly going to his face as he felt along it. His fingers caught on some sticky substance and a strange snake that wormed its way into his nose. In a panic, he started to try and pull the snake out of his nose, afraid he was being drained of his blood.

 

There was a pair of firm hands that gripped his wrists to pin them over his head, watching the panic in Sniper's eyes as he tried to pry himself away from the intruder. His amber eyes wide as he glanced around, his breathing quick and ragged, afraid.

 

"Snipes!"

 

The voice went unnoticed as Sniper began his panicking fight against the man, having hit something with his fist, a small wince from the man who had straddled him to keep him down.

 

"Snipes, stop! It's me!"

 

Still, Sniper fought, his hands firmly pinned over his head now.

 

"Raynold!"

 

Sniper snapped out of it, his chest heaving as he blinked up at the man who was over him. He was so close to Engineer's face, who was breathing just as heavily. He felt him loosen his fingers around his wrists as his fingers ran along his arms as he sat up. Sniper laid there, his arms still over his head before he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

 

"Fuckin' hell..."

 

Sniper mumbled as he ran his fingers over his face and looked up to Engineer, who was frowning at him with concern in his features. Sniper ran a hand to his nose and to the tube, looking up at Engineer with a quizzical look.

 

"Feeding tube. We're putting blood into you through it. Mostly my blood. You've been out for four days."

 

The man blinked and he groaned, moving to cover his face with an arm.

 

"Four fuckin' days...  _Fuck_."

 

Engineer sighed as he ran his fingers over his jaw where he was punched in Sniper's blind panic. He watched as Sniper rested his arms on his middle and glanced at him, his eyes still a dull shine. He took in his surroundings, now noticing that sleeping bag next to his, extra pillows, blankets, and food items. He must have stayed down here with him to make sure he was okay.

 

Sniper was touched.

 

"And ya stayed here? With me?"

 

His voice betrayed him. He meant to sound annoyed, irritated, but it came out as sounding surprised and saddened. Engineer looked up and blinked, but soon shrugged and nodded.

 

"I'd come down after the daily fight and leave before the daily fight. You nearly died twice on us. Us being me and Pyro. He operated on you, even if he lacked t' proper tools.  It was his idea to have me donate some blood for you to recover on after I told him what you were."

 

Sniper tensed when he mentioned the Pyro and that he was operated on. His skin started to crawl as he pulled away the blankets to see the fresh dressing and gauze. He winced and let out an irritated hiss. The kindness that he was starting to feel towards the Engineer was replaced with hostility.

 

"You  _told_ him? And ya didn't bother askin' me first?"

 

Engineer was taken aback, but he frowned and huffed.

 

"How could I? When you're dyin' right there and unresponsive?"

 

Engineer sounded hurt, and Sniper picked up on it. Leaning back on his elbows, he scowled and looked away, eyes closing as he exhaled slowly. After a moment of shared silence, he looked up to Engineer, his eyes soft, his body relaxed now that he was in the company of the man who knew everything.

 

"Oi... Thank ya, Engie..."

 

The man simply sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and offered that disarming smile that Sniper liked and had rarely seen since they started to interact more.

 

"You're welcome, Pardner."

 

Before Sniper could say anything else, there was a muffled voice calling out for Engineer, alerting that the mail had come and that he had gotten a letter. Engineer sighed as he pulled himself off the floor.

 

"Stay 'ere and I'll be right back. You shouldn't move around in your state."

 

He said firmly, making Sniper hold up his hands before he leaned back to lay back down. He closed his eyes as he listened as Engineer traversed the dimly lit room to hurry up the stairs. Their voices were muffled by the heavy air in the cellar, Sniper having almost dozed off.

 

That was until the atmosphere started to grow heavy and suffocating. Sniper couldn't sleep once he felt the sudden change, moving to sit up with a wince. He held a hand to his middle and sat up further. Huffing and panting after sitting there for a few minutes, the pain unbearable, he slowly rose to his feet. Nearly stumbling and falling into the wall face first, he grabbed the blood bag that was hanging above and took it with him as he walked to the stairwell. It was a painful walk, but not as painful as when he was on fire. Now that was excruciating. He didn't want to experience it again.

 

Traversing up the stairs slowly, gripping the railing as his life depended on it, he slowly inched upwards, the atmosphere getting heavier the more he reached the main room. Peering out when he reached the top, out of breath and dotted with sweat, he found Engineer seated at his workstation.

 

He was about to speak something, make a snarky remark, but he kept his mouth shut when he picked up on some body language.

 

Engineer was hunched over, a hand gripping a piece of paper tightly, his hand trembling. His other hand was to his face, covering it. His shoulders were shaking as he seemed tense, uneasy. Sniper guessed this was why the air was so heavy, why he couldn't breathe. There was a heavy sense of dread as Sniper slowly approached.

 

"Engie?"

 

He asked softly, a little too softly. He didn't want to show such emotions, but it just slipped out. This man was becoming more than a problem for him. Engineer flinched slightly before he sighed, wiping his eyes with his hand and looking to Sniper, sniffling. His eyes were red from crying, as evident of the small drops of tears on the paper.

 

"Engie, what's goin' on?"

 

Sniper asked, his face scrunched up as if he was regretting asking about what was causing the man such distress. Engineer hesitated before he looked away, his lips moving slowly as he explained. What he said drove the most painful stake through his frozen, dead heart. Everything started to collapse on him, his breath was caught in his throat, his body tensed and he felt numb. Everything he had hoped for, started to shatter like smashing a stain glass window with a baseball bat. He felt his entire being shatter.

 

"My wife died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PLOT TWIST.
> 
> This isn't the end.


End file.
